The Depths of Love
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: EXPLICIT CONTENT! A collection of (somewhat) smutty fics of Chuck and Sarah's love for each other in the bedroom and out. These take place at random times in canon and the future, but will have lots of yummy sensual lovemaking and stimulation. Chapter 14 happened because Sarah was such a tease in the bathtub before their separate parties.
1. Star Wars is Like Nerd Porn

**Well, there is never too much Chuck/Sarah smut and after having a conversation with ShinyJayne19 about her story "A Million Years," I felt like I had to write my own. Make sure to read her awesome story too.**

**This is purely for fun and for your entertainment. The only real reason I decided to write this is because we know that Sarah is a naughty little minx in bed, but we never get to see it. We also know Chuck is a closet sex-god that could make even the most willed women crumble at his pleasure. This takes place any time after Season 4 so SPOLIER ALERT if you haven't seen the end of season four yet, be cautioned. There will also be a lot of Star Wars references. There is a warning for sexuality, nudity, crude language, and absolutely hot passionate sex.**

**I do not own Chuck but the idea for the underwear and shirt were strictly mine.**

**/**

Chuck Bartowski had another long drudging day at work. It is already past nine at night. Contrary to popular belief, it is hard to run a BuyMore while secretly running a freelance spy organization. Then on top of that: training your best friend to use a tool that he shouldn't have acquired in the first place and Chuck being the only one who know how it properly functions is the sole trainer. Morgan is an amazing friend who has been there for Chuck from the first days of elementary school, but he needs to understand when something is gravely serious. The Intersect is not a video game and Chuck is struggling to drill that into his head. He thinks it is all fun and games and keeps trying to use his 'powers' for his own amusement. Luckily, Chuck was able to configure a Governor to keep Morgan's brain from overloading and causing him pain. No one knows what his retention rate is, so they have no timetable to when the Intersect would put too much strain on his brain.

Chuck sighs as he steps up to the front door of his apartment complex that he shares with his lovely wife, Sarah. Lovely isn't even a strong enough word to describe her. She is honestly the greatest thing to happen in his life and no matter how shitty it started, he wouldn't trade a single moment in fear he would lose the life he has with the woman he has. Well, there was that one time in Call of Duty where he thought he could go the opposite way of his team, but that is barely worth trading in for. More than anything right now, he just wants to hold his wife in his arms and tell her how much he loves her.

Chuck opens the door to the apartment and steps in. The apartment looks tranquil and gives him that aura of being home. His wife is nowhere in sight and he kind of hopes she isn't asleep because then he wouldn't be able to tell her how much he loves her. After closing the door, he walks by the clean kitchen and into his bedroom where Sarah, in one of his old Star Wars shirts that ends at her mid thighs, is reading a book. The instant he enters, she drops the book to gaze at the intrusion. She immediately smiles as she sees her husband.

He is the greatest man she has ever met. She cannot even describe how much he means to her because he means everything to her. Nothing in the world is worth sacrificing her Chuck for. She may've had a hard life at first being a con artist turned spy, but she wouldn't trade a single moment in her life because she is now married to the man she loves. Well, there was that 2X4 that she pretended to be with to make Chuck jealous. It worked, but only to hurt Chuck so she quickly realized that she needs to stop pretending to be with a piece of wood who couldn't even get wood and be with the single greatest man alive.

"Hi, sweetie," Sarah smiles brightly at her loving husband.

"Hey honey," Chuck smiles back with just as much love.

"Long day at work?" Sarah asks already knowing the answer.

"Yea," Chuck sighs as he sits on the bed with his back towards her. "Jeff and Lester played their new single on all the TVs and—"

"What song did they cover now?" Sarah asks curiously.

"The Promise from When in Rome," Chuck sighs dreadfully. "The song is still stuck in my head."

"Why don't you fire them?" Sarah queries as she puts her book down.

"No matter how horrible of employees they are, I guess I have a weird nostalgia for them and the whole BuyMore. It's the place that I first laid eyes upon my beautiful wife," he turns to look at her with a subtle smile as he speaks the complete truth.

"That's sweet," Sarah crawls until she is behind Chuck and starts massaging his shoulders. She can feel the stress in his trapezius muscles and she loves making Chuck comfortable… and touching him is always a plus.

"Thanks, babe," Chuck sighs in relief. "You're so amazing," Chuck lets his head fall back as he soaks in the therapeutic massage. After a minute of silent massaging, Chuck finally lets his eyes fall on the book Sarah has been reading: _The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. Chuck smiles as he has turned his beautiful CIA angel into a beautiful angelic nerd. "How're you liking the book?" Chuck asks, breaking the silence.

"It's weird, but funny," Sarah responds jovially.

"Yea, the Brits have an odd sense of humor," Chuck lets out a small laughing snort, "but it's one of my favorites," Chuck shrugs. "That feels amazing," Chuck moans in pleasure at her gyrating massage.

"Just relax, Chuck," she continues to massage him as she whispers in his ear. "I'll make all the stress go away."

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Chuck says in awe at the great relief on his shoulders.

"I don't recall you saying it today," Sarah lies mischievously. Chuck told her this morning and during lunch and during dinner as they shared a meal in Castle. But she just loves hearing him say it.

"Well I do love you… so much, Sarah."

"I know that," she whispers softly. "I love you too."

Sarah releases Chuck's shoulders and steps off the bed from behind him. He turns to look at her and she is standing there in his brown Star Wars t-shirt that hangs lazily off her shoulders, resting on her breasts and hanging at her mid thighs. The design on the shirt is Obi-wan Kenobi sitting in the landspeeder while being questioned by the two stormtroopers with the phrase 'these are not the breasts you're looking for.' Chuck always loves when she wears his clothes because gravity makes it cling to the best parts. And to be honest, those are exactly the breasts he's looking for.

"Chuck," Sarah pipes happily, "light side or dark side?"

"What?" Chuck furrows his brow curiously.

"Light side or dark side?" Sarah asks innocently.

"Is this some kind of Jedi mind trick?" Chuck asks as an amused smile starts to form on his lips. _Wow, she has come so far from the cold hearted agent he met in the BuyMore all those years ago that she is actually asking a Star Wars question._

"No," Sarah shakes her head but keeps the innocent smile on her face.

"Okay… Dark side?" Chuck states unsurely.

"You naughty, naughty boy," Sarah says huskily as she grins deviously through hooded eyes.

"Light side then?" Chuck states with a confused smile on his face. Just seeing his beautiful wife always puts a smile on his face.

Sarah lets out a giggle that makes her free flowing breasts under the shirt bounce subtly. She grips the bottom of the shirt and pulls it over her head. As the shirt pools on the floor, Sarah looks to her frozen husband whose gaze has fallen upon her waist. His eyes are opened wide and his draw is dropped just slightly as he falls into a drooling trance. He looks like he has been frozen in a carbonite block. "Marry me," Chuck mumbles unconsciously as he cannot believe what he is seeing on his already perfect wife.

Sarah lets out another giggle as she spins to show Chuck both sides of her limited edition Star Wars underwear. There is a blue lightsaber pointing downwards over a background that fades from blue to white on the front side while the backside of the underwear contains the Death Star right in the center with a background that fades red to white.

"We're already married," Sarah smiles jubilantly at Chuck's reaction to her underwear and his comical demand.

"Marry me again," Chuck states in his same state of trance like a hypnotized zombie that wants to eat something other than brains at this particular moment.

"Okay," Sarah states shyly as she climbs onto the bed like a tigress ready to pounce on her prey; her breasts hanging freely from her gorgeous chest. Chuck meets her halfway as he presses her lips against hers. They slowly close the gap between their bodies as Chuck's hands find their way around her back. He breaks the kiss letting her fall back into tigress position on all fours as he studies her underwear. He places both hands on her ass as he looks upon 'the dark side.'

Sarah looks back in surprise to see Chuck looking at her underwear so intensely. He then flips her over, which she didn't expect, so she tumbles onto her back and Chuck looks at the light side with an amazed smile on his face. Sarah looks up at the expression on her face. "Good thing you didn't pick the dark side," Sarah chuckles as she pulls Chuck down for a smoldering kiss.

Their tongues duel for superiority like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader as their kiss heats up farther. Chuck's hands find their way to her unhindered breasts and he envelopes them in his palms. Sarah lets out a moan into his mouth as he plays with her breasts. They finally break the kiss as the need for air barely defeats their passion for each other. Chuck pushes Sarah back down onto the bed as he trails kisses along her chin. He then kisses down her neck and to the top of her chest while massaging both her breasts. He trails the kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He starts working to the left until he has Sarah's entire hard nipple engulfed in his mouth. His right hand continues massaging her other nipple as his left hand glides along her side until it rubs up against her thigh and then rides back up her inner thigh until it reaches the wet lips of her pussy through the underwear.

Sarah arches back as Chuck devours her body. He flicks her hard nipple with his tongue while rubbing against her increasingly wet nether lips. "Chuck," Sarah drawls out a shaky moan at the intense pleasure. Chuck worships every inch of her body as his lips travel to the other nipple. He takes it into his mouth and gives it a quick suckle before letting his tongue roll around it. "Chu…uck," Sarah moans louder as his index and middle fingers increase the speed against her moist vagina.

"Sarah," Chuck looks up at her from his perched place between her breasts. She looks down at him to see the swirls of love and ecstasy in his eyes. He looks into the oceanic eyes of Sarah to see lust and passion swirling furiously.

"Fuck me," she begs with all her passion.

Chuck loves seeing Sarah completely hot and bothered and horny. His two fingers ease off her vagina as he sits up. He suggestively licks his fingers of any remnants of Sarah's juices left on them. Sarah's eyes widen in fierce anger that he stopped massaging her after giving her such intense pleasure.

"So help me god, Charles Bartowski, if you don't fuck your wife right now, she will rape the shit out of you," Sarah says with an unending passion and fear-bringing gaze. "Destroy me, Chuck! Demolish me! Defile me!"

That is all the incentive Chuck needs as he slides the now soaked underwear down Sarah's legs and she helps him slide her ankles out of them. They can easily weigh a pound with how much of Sarah's juices have absorbed into the cotton. Chuck smirks as he throws them into the corner and they make a splat noise against the floor.

He kisses just below her belly button as he continues south down her clean-shaven groin and finally to her smoldering wet pussy. He kisses the top as he brings her legs over his shoulders. She hooks her heels into his back as his tongue enters her wet folds. He instantly sucks up her juices as he tickles her clit. Sarah writhes with pleasure as she arches back, her hardened nipples pointing straight up to the sky. Chuck's hands grasp onto her breasts and his thumbs rub her nipples in a circular pattern.

"Oh… fuck…" Sarah moans shakily as she gyrates her core against Chuck's mouth.

Chuck's tongue continues to delve into the vast wetness of her essence as he caresses her perfect breasts. Sarah's legs start to clamp around Chuck's head as her abdomen clenches from the humongous orgasm she is about to unleash.

"Chuck," she tries to get his attention but he is so in tuned with giving her the most pleasure he can, he doesn't hear her. "Chu…uck," Sarah whines slightly as she removes his hands from her breasts. That gets his attention and he pulls out from between her legs. He gives her a questioning look. "I want you inside me, Chuck," Sarah states huskily as she pulls her legs off of his shoulders.

Chuck nods as he starts for his belt buckle. Sarah takes over the reins and pulls the belt out lightning quick with complete ease. She tosses it to somewhere that doesn't matter at this particular moment because she is about lose all sense of coherency from the raging orgasm brewing inside her. She quickly unzips and unbuttons his pants. In one quick tug, she removes his pants and boxers to see his hardened arousal. She lets out a tiny smile as she looks back at Chuck and attacks his lips; tasting herself on him.

In the lustful haze, Chuck finds Sarah's hips and centers her. She grips his steel-hard cock and guides it into her. Chuck pushes her into the bed as he thrusts inside her. Sarah lets out a loud moan as pushes harder, impressing her into the mattress. Each thrust causes an intense wave of pleasure for both of them as Sarah feels herself on the edge of the largest orgasm she has ever had.

"Chuck!" Sarah moans loudly. "Oh god! Chuck!"

His hands grip her hips so he can thrust harder, faster, and deeper into her vagina. Sarah's eyes start to roll back at the intense ecstasy as her stomach clenches to absorb enough energy to push out the giant orgasm.

"Fuck, Chuck!" Sarah screams in ecstasy. "Oh god!"

Chuck's breathing starts to get labored at as the pleasure start to get to him. Feeling himself inside Sarah along with her religious pleas is pushing him quickly towards climaxing. Sarah's eyes can no longer stay open as the orgasm starts its emergence. Chuck feels the walls of Sarah's vagina constrict around his hard cock and tightens its hold around it. This causes Chuck to go into overdrive as he feels himself flying over the edge of the orgasm.

Sarah, with one loud moan "OH CHUCK!" climaxes and releases all the pent up arousal as her body excretes a hefty amount of juices. Chuck feels the extra lubrication from Sarah's orgasm as the warm fluid engulfs his cock and starts spilling out of her. The warm feeling pushes him beyond coherency as he explodes inside her, letting out all of his lust in three final thrusts. He collapses on top of her nude body and gives her a kiss on her lips as she slowly opens her eyes to see the man who was the culprit for all the earthshattering orgasms she has been having since being with him.

Chuck finally pulls out of her and lies down next to her. She is spread eagle with the bed soaked below her in their warm fluids. They both have a glowing smile that only making love could give them. Sarah's golden locks are in disarray around the pillow her head rests on. Both of them are heaving to try and catch their breath after the monster orgasms they shared together. Chuck looks at his beautiful angel and slides the hair from her face that she was too exhausted to move herself.

"Chuck," Sarah whispers breathily. "That was… amazing."

"The feeling's mutual," Chuck gives her a peck on the lips before falling back down next to her.

"You ruined my underwear," Sarah states with mock anger as she tries to scrounge enough energy to speak.

"Well, technically, it was you who ruined them," Chuck rejoinders with a large smile. "You're the one who soaked them in your own fluids after all."

"I was outmatched," Sarah blearily argues as if it wasn't fair. She couldn't hold up against Chuck's nimble fingers rubbing over her like that. It just isn't possible when almost everything he does turns her on.

"How?" Chuck's smile grows as his amusement at Sarah increases. "It was just me and you. I think those are fair numbers."

"You suck," Sarah says tiredly as she lightly hits him on the stomach as she can barely even move her body. She might have just been broken by Chuck.

Chuck lets out a hearty laugh as he smiles charmingly at her. She looks over and cannot help but smile at the greatest man ever and not just in the bed either. "So," Chuck's smile turns devilish, "you ready for the dark side?"

Sarah's smile instantly drops and her eyes widen in complete shock.

**(:o) Oh face!**

**That underwear might have to make an appearance in another story of mine. I have wanted to get those into something for a while (and off Sarah's sexy hips), but never had the opportunity in my stories. Well, I hope you liked some good old fashioned smut between two people madly in love. Feel free to leave a review on how you liked it, or if you just feel like saying something. And feel free to write your own smut if you get the courage. There is nothing wrong with going into explicitly sexy detail of how Chuck and Sarah spend their time in the bedroom, or any room for that matter.**


	2. Advantages of the Private Room

**I'm bored, so why not.**

**This smutty fic is a prologue to Chuck Versus The Honeymooners, only the best episode of season 3 and arguably the best episode of the entire show, but all episodes except for early season 3 were absolutely amazing. Again, this is complete crack fic so there will be nudity, sexual situations, and crude language and humor. You've been warned… now enjoy.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck and Sarah are at the train station in Paris. Everything seems like a dream sequence to Chuck because he is finally with the woman he loves and she loves him back. They walk up to the ticket booth and the French operator recognizes them as American and promptly asks in English with her French accent, "How may I help you today?"

Sarah smiles brightly at Chuck. She is just so happy to finally be with him. And, god, how stupid she was to push him away for so long. He is singly the greatest man in bed ever. She had never been that aroused in her life. She was surprised she was able to walk straight when they went on the tour of the Eiffel Tower today. He was a freaking beast in bed, but he made sure she was satisfied the entire time; and satisfied she was. He is the most selfless man in bed, yet somehow it turns her on more. It doesn't make sense to her, but she's not going to argue with an amazingly humongous orgasm every time she fucks Chuck.

"We would like a ticket to the first train out," Sarah states joyously. She and Chuck have finally decided to run away together so they can just be two people completely in love and not sexually frustrated spies that aren't allowed to be together.

"Well," the operator smiles brightly. She can see these two people are so madly in love by how the woman keeps clinging onto his arm and he keeps stealing glances at her. "There is a train leaving in twenty minutes to Zurich."

"We'll take a private room," Sarah says with a slightly mischievous tone as a small smirk forms on her face. The operator instantly recognizes the lust in Sarah's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Chuck looks at her in surprise. "We have to be smart with our money."

"Don't worry, I'm being smart," Sarah says knowingly with a hidden devilish tone before turning back to the operator. "We'll take the private room," she hands the operator a one hundred euro bill.

"Thank you," the operator smiles as she rings them up and prints out the two tickets. "Your change, miss," she smiles sincerely as she hands Sarah the change. "And your tickets," she puts them over Sarah's hand holding the change.

"Thank you," Sarah nods graciously to the operator. "Let's go, Chuck."

Sarah happily pulls Chuck along towards the train as she hugs his arm possessively. She feels like a horny teenager now that she is with Chuck. She just can't keep her hands off of him. Maybe because she never had the chance to be horny as a teenager, she is making up for it now. They get to the train and Sarah perkily hands the train operator the tickets. He scans them quickly and hands them back to Sarah with a bright smile and a key to the room, "Safe travels, mademoiselle."

"Merci," Sarah says chirpily as she drags Chuck up onto the train.

"I still don't know why we got a private room," Chuck voices his concerns. "Sarah, we're running away and we only have so much money. We can't take it out of our accounts because they will be monitored."

Sarah rolls her eyes as she opens the door and walks in. Chuck steps in behind her and goes to shut the door. Sarah immediately attacks his lips with fervor. She pushes him up against the door as it slams loudly from the force of Sarah's passionate attack. Her tongue takes over his mouth like an army against a small child as her tongue explores every part of his cavernous mouth. Chuck's eyes widen at Sarah's aggressiveness before falling into place and kissing back. His tongue starts pushing back and Sarah's knots up with his as an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

Sarah's hands immediately go for his belt buckle while their lips stay glued together. Chuck's hands start roaming her back and circuit around until they reach her chest and start fiercely massaging her breasts through her clothing. He squeezes her breasts in his hands tightly as her breasts spill over his fingers. She lets out a moan into his mouth at the pleasurable feeling on her chest. She squeezes his ass with both hands as she spins him and aggressively pushes him up against the other side of the room. His back makes a thud as it hits the window, but it goes unnoticed because they are still kissing passionately.

Sarah works his belt buckle loose and unzips his pants while his hands slide under her shirt to feel her warm skin. His hands rise until they slide under her bra and start massaging her bare breasts; the skin filling in the gaps around his fingers as he squeezes tightly. Her nipples quickly harden against his palms as he continues to knead her breasts pleasurably. Sarah gets the button off his pants and slides down to her knees; pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his long, hard cock that is begging to be released. Chuck's hands slide off her breast as he looks down to gage what her maneuver is.

She takes his entire cock into her mouth as her lips press up to the hilt. Chuck's eyes widen in surprise at how deep she can take him in. She closes her lips around him and pulls back, lubing up his entire penis with her own saliva. Chuck instinctively leans forward because he wants her to continue. She pushes him back against the wall, where his ass presses flush up against the low window in the room. She immediately jumps right back onto his throbbing gristle; planting kisses along both sides as she gets towards the end. She starts kissing the underside and then takes his scrotum into her mouth. She sucks on him as if he is a warm teabag that still has a lot of flavor left in it. Chuck lets out a sigh at the amazing pleasure Sarah is giving him.

She pulls back and starts kissing the tip of his cock. She kisses along the side as she reaches the hilt; his pubic hairs tickling her cheek. She slides her tongue along him as she licks down him like a barber pole. "Sarah," Chuck chokes out throatily because the pleasure is so great.

She licks the bottom of his cock from the hilt to the tip as if he was one of those long swirling lollipops and then looks up to see why he would feel the need to interrupt.

"The window," Chuck says as his voice starts to get more fluid. "People are watching."

Sarah grins evilly before she slides her hands around and grips both of his ass cheeks and squeezes with all her strength. "Hi oh!" Chuck's eyes widen at the unexpected groping before Sarah takes all of him into her mouth. He can feel her tongue tickling him while he is inside her mouth. She bobs turning her head slightly with each bob so her tongue covers all of him as her hands pull him into her mouth. Chuck finds himself thrusting in tune with her suckling as she sucks on his arousal that is filling up with pure love, pleasure, and fluids.

Chuck's back starts to arch slightly and his neck starts to crane as he feels himself climaxing. He fights his impulsive pose and looks down at the woman he loves more than the world itself. She smiles around his cock as she looks up at him. She can see in his eyes that he is in complete ecstasy and she can feel his stomach clenching; ready to release all of his love into her. She continues to use her tongue to cause extra incentive as they lock eyes.

Chuck's eyes narrow slightly as he tumbles over his orgasm; releasing himself inside Sarah's mouth. She continues to suck every last drop of him into her mouth before slowly pulling back and letting him slide out of her mouth slowly. She happily swallows Chuck's creamy love as she looks up at him with the biggest smile on her face. He looks down at her with an almost tired look as his smile grows at seeing hers. She gives him a quick kiss on the tip of his still erect penis and stands up. "You might want to cover yourself up, people are watching," she grins brightly as she walks into the bathroom.

Chuck unsurely turns around to see the crowd of forty or so people smiling, clapping, and applauding. He quickly covers his manhood and turns slightly; letting his lower right leg kick upwards. The crowd erupts in laughter as Chuck jumps out of the view of the window. He pulls his pants back up and closes the drapes together so no one can watch anymore. His face is still flushed red from all the people watching but mostly from the amazing blow job Sarah just gave him. He sits on the edge of the bed; his pants unbuttoned as he muses on how amazing Sarah is.

Sarah walks back out a few minutes later in just blue lingerie; her nipples and vagina seeable through the transparent material. Chuck's eyes widen and his jaw drops as she saunters over to him; straddling him over the edge of the bed as he leans back from her forward maneuver. "That's why we got the private room," Sarah grins slyly. "And don't worry. I used mouthwash," she kisses him slowly but passionately.

Chuck honestly could care less that she used mouthwash. Sarah fucking Walker is kissing him! Chuck lays all the way back so he is against the bed as Sarah curls over him; her soft golden hair pooling on and around his face. She pulls his shirt up and he stretches his arms out so she can pull it off of him. She reconnects their kiss as her hands roam the hills and valleys of Chuck's muscular abdomen and chest. His hands start gliding over her back until they find the strap of her bra. He unclasps it and the straps slide down her shoulders. She pulls away from the kiss to take off the bra. Chuck looks at her magnificently perfect breasts. Her nipples are erect and hard; insinuating she is turned on. She slides the bra into his side pocket and grins devilishly, "souvenir."

Chuck doesn't argue as he reattaches his lips to hers. His hands slide up along her taut stomach. Chuck can feel her soft, warm, milky skin as his hands climb up to Mount Vesuvius themselves, her perfect firm breasts. She smiles against his lips as his thumbs rub her nipples in a circular pattern. Chuck sits up, bringing Sarah upright as she continues her onslaught on his lips while her hands play with his hard cock underneath his boxers. After Chuck's hands feel like Sarah's breasts got an efficient amount of attention, his hands slide down to her thighs. He gives them an affectionate squeeze before his hands find her cute little ass. His palms rub against her ass as she starts grinding her pussy against his penis.

"Chuck," Sarah lets out a shaky breath as she looks into his eyes. He gazes back with all the love in the world as his hands start to play with the hem of her panties. Her hands start tugging on his boxers so he stands up to let her pull them down. They both stand fully erect as they pull each other's undergarments down to their ankles so they are completely nude. They both kick their feet out of the pooled garments and Chuck kneels forward; his lips coming into contact with her wet vagina. He starts suckling on the lips as his hands expertly reach into his jeans pocket and pulls out his wallet. Sarah arches back at the great feeling of Chuck eating her out as his hands again expertly pull out his condom from his wallet. He tears it open as he stands back up. Sarah takes the condom from him as he tosses the wrapper off to the side.

She expertly slides the condom over his steel-hard cock. They both lock eyes and Chuck grabs her hips and penetrates himself inside her wet folds. She lets out a tiny moan as she engulfs him to the hilt. She is about to push him onto the bed when the train kicks into gear and shoots forward. Sarah and Chuck, still connected at the groin, fly backwards. Sarah's back hits the wall hard as Chuck falls into her. His cock slides so deep inside her from the extra momentum that she lets out a blaring moan as her eyes tightly squeeze shut and her head bends back from the deep penetration. "Oh god," Chuck's eyes widen in fear as he has never heard Sarah so loud before. He's afraid he might have just fucked her so hard, he broke her. "Sarah, are you alright?" He is about to pull out when Sarah's finger nails dig into his back.

"Fuck me, Chuck," she demands breathily as she pulls him back into her; her nails leaving trails on his back.

Chuck doesn't even need to ask twice as he lifts her by her ass and pushes her into the wall. He lifts her right leg and places it on the drawer to her right and it opens her legs for Chuck. He restarts thrusting inside her as she thrusts her hips towards him. They move as one entity; his cock deep inside her velvety folds. She starts pushing him back towards the bed and he lets her with giving just enough resistance that he is still completely inside her. Chuck feels his legs hit the back of the bed and he falls backwards; taking Sarah with him. She lands on top of him and with the extra force and her weight; his cock once again sliding deeper into her than she knew was possible. She lets out another blaringly loud moan as her insides clench with arousal.

Her stomach tightens and her back arches as she rides her nerd into oblivion. Chuck feels himself losing it as she continues to bounce on him; her pussy grazing up and down along his penis. He can feel her walls tightening and he loses it at that exact moment. He releases his lust inside his condom as Sarah's walls come down around him in a wet sticky fluid. Her fluids seep into every pore as they flood out of her and onto Chuck's groin and upper thighs. She lets out a loud huff as all her energy just drained out of her groin. She falls on top of Chuck almost lifelessly as her head falls onto his neck. Her arms lay splayed on both sides of Chuck. He is still inside her as he doesn't have the energy to take the angel off him; even though he doesn't really want to because her aroused nipples are nicely pressed against him.

"Chuck," Sarah says sleepily as she tries to find the energy to talk.

"Uh?" Chuck barely mumbles out as he doesn't have the energy to say a complete word.

"That… wow…." Sarah tries to lift her head to look at Chuck, but struggles.

"I know," Chuck cannot help but smile at Sarah's sparse words.

They sit in complete nude silence as the soft churning of the train engines produces a subtle hum in the room. Sarah doesn't have the strength to slide off of him and he doesn't have the strength to slide her off of him.

After a few minutes of recharging, Sarah lifts her head to look up at Chuck, "I'm hungry." She kisses him on the lips. "We should order room service."

"The phone is all the way over there," Chuck looks past Sarah to the dresser that they nearly ran into earlier. The phone is on the edge of the dresser because Sarah's leg kicked it earlier in their sexual haze.

Sarah's head follows Chuck's eyes and looks at the phone six feet away from them. "Damn," she drops her head back onto Chuck's neck. Chuck lets out a loud laugh at their laziness. Sarah lifts her head back up to see why Chuck is laughing, "What's so funny?"

"We're so lazy," he continues to laugh heartily. "The phone is less than ten feet away and we're both too spent to get it." Sarah struggles to keep the infectious laugh from escaping her mouth as her lips jumble up into a pursed grin. "Come on, you're on top of me, so you're closer."

"Chuck," Sarah looks at him with complete seriousness, "I think you broke me."

A smile breaks onto Chuck's face that instantly infects Sarah. "I'll… I'll do it," Chuck states mirthfully as he tries to slide Sarah off of him. He slides her up so he can finally pull out of her; then sliding her to the right side of the bed. She glides easily off him as if he was a water slide and she was oiled up. Sarah's face plops onto the bed as she lets her left cheek sink into the comfortable bed.

Chuck sits up and looks down at the beautiful naked angel. He gives her a light kiss on her ass before summoning all his strength to stand up. A smile grows on Sarah's face from the gentle kiss.

(:o)

"Merci," Chuck sincerely hands the food cart pusher a nice tip.

"Merci," the man nods before heading to the next room.

Chuck takes the tray of food while in his bathrobe as he kicks the door shut. He carries the food to the dresser and then kneels next to Sarah, still nude and face down in the bed. He notices she is sleeping and he smiles. She looks so peaceful with her cute little button nose and her tiny grin. "Sarah," Chuck whispers softly in her ear as he massages her back.

"Mmm…" Sarah mumbles with her eyes closed.

"Sarah, babe," Chuck continues to massage her back as he tucks the hair over her face behind her ear. "The food is here."

"Mm not unry," Sarah mumbles sleepily.

"But you said you were fifteen minutes ago," Chuck grins amusedly at Sarah's sluggish demeanor.

"Nup," Sarah lazily swats Chuck's hovering face away.

Chuck bellows a laugh as he sheds his robe and lies down next to Sarah. She immediately pulls an arm around his back and slides herself into his arms. He wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer as he envelopes her in his arms. She molds her body to his as she falls back asleep. It was the easiest sleep she has ever had; being in his arms as she feels all of his warm skin against hers. Chuck promptly falls asleep a few minutes later after admiring the beautiful naked angel in his arms.

(:o)

A couple hours later, Chuck wakes up as he feels a shivering cold run through him. He opens his eyes to see Sarah shivering in her sleep. He quickly shakes himself awake and slides out of Sarah's embrace. She hugs her nude chest tightly as she brings her legs up to keep herself as warm as possible. Chuck quickly pulls down the blankets on his side and then walks over to Sarah. He slides his arms under her naked form and lifts her into his arms. She mumbles slightly from the unexpected movement as she starts to stir awake.

"Shh…" Chuck whispers quietly. "I'm putting you under the covers." She calms down instantly and Chuck slides her legs under the blankets as he gently lays her onto the bed. He pulls the cover up to her chin and walks around to the other side. He slides under the covers and pulls Sarah into his arms. She instinctively pulls him closer to her and huddles with him for warmth.

"I wuv you," Sarah mumbles sleepily in her sleep.

Chuck grins brightly before pulling her closer. That is the first time she has ever said those words to him, even if it was a barely coherent mumble. "I love you too," he whispers with a soft kiss on her forehead.

**(:o)**

**If you didn't know, "merci" is how you say "thank you" in French. Another good smutty fic for all you legally aged adults. Chuck and Sarah were at it for days without leaving that room. They could only talk about music for so long. Plus, they had two and a half years to make up for. Sarah doesn't play around; well she does, but only in a sexual way.**

**Please review.**


	3. The Most Secluded Place

**Thanks for the reviews. I am disturbingly having more fun writing these then my other stories and your reviews just make it so much more fun. Everyone loves a good Chuck/Sarah smut. I literally just finished writing this chapter so it is hot off the presses. This goes out to a reviewer who really wanted to see this scene. I hope it is exceptional to your tastes. This takes place early season four. Warnings for sexual situations, nudity, and crude language; obviously.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey get back after a long, boring stakeout and Chuck and Sarah couldn't even have some fun because Casey was in the car the entire time. The stakeout was painstakingly long because the suspected mark didn't give them an opportunity to sneak in and bug the places until after six hours of waiting. Finally back at Castle, Sarah has been getting a little edgy with abstaining for so long. It is quite pathetic how dependent the great independent Sarah Walker has become, but she cannot help it. Chuck is just such an amazing guy. He knows how to make everything the best it possibly can be, and Sarah loves it. Sarah loves him more than anything in the world.

"I gotta go to the restroom," Sarah says nonchalantly as she walks off through one of the many corridors after Chuck and Casey give her a curt nod.

"Damn," Casey mumbles the minute Sarah disappears. "Beckman wants a debriefing in ten minutes. I don't know how long Walker's gonna do her… lady things," Casey shivers in disgust at the last couple words.

"Why are you so grossed out by it?" Chuck asks as an amused smile plays on his lips. "It's completely natural."

"Not for men," Casey grunts as he really dislikes talking about this subject.

"I'm one hundred percent certain Sarah is not on her period," Chuck states calmly with a slight mischievous smirk.

"How would you know…" Casey trails off as he reads the expression on Chuck's face. He lets out a loud grunt of utter disgust as he cringes and shakes his head.

Chuck just smiles widely. He and Sarah had one of the best 'love sessions' they've ever shared in a long time. Chuck still remembers the smile that was on Sarah's face the instant she woke up with her knees against the pillow her head was on while Chuck was tongue deep into her pussy. Chuck was just drinking her up like she was the only form of hydration left on the planet. She virtually climaxed the instant she opened her eyes to Chuck. He was absolutely loving the taste of her sweet juicy pussy, but she seemed to be *absolutely* loving the feeling of Chuck's tongue inside her.

Another disgusted grunt from Casey breaks Chuck from his trance as he realizes the smile on his face has grown three times as wide. "Sorry," Chuck says as he slowly tames his smile back down to normal. "I'll go get Sarah."

Chuck is gingerly walking along and he just cannot help but fill his mind with how amazing Sarah is and how horny she was this morning. He walks through a corridor towards the bathroom when a door flings open and two strong hands grasp his shirt and pull him into a small closet. Chuck looks at his attacker to see Sarah completely nude from head to toe. His eyes widen before she slams her lips to his; knocking him against the wall as her tongue penetrates his mouth.

"Su… Sar… Sarah," Chuck finally gets out as he reluctantly pulls her mouth from his. She looks at him with a lustful look as she breathes heavily; her perfect breasts bouncing lightly. "We have a debriefing in ten minutes with Beckman."

"Then we better hurry your debriefing," Sarah says slyly as she starts unbuckling his belt.

"In the supply closet?" Chuck asks as he may've never been one to turn down sex with only the greatest lover a man could ever have, but this is such an odd location. Sarah's kisses alone are like warm rings of ecstasy on his body.

"Most secluded," She starts pulling his pants and boxers down to reveal his hardened cock. "Already hard?" She quirks a curious eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking about this morning," Chuck says shyly with slight embarrassment as a blush creeps up his neck. Sarah's mind immediately flashes back to the amazing morning.

_Chuck wakes up slowly to see Sarah sleeping across from him. She looks so peaceful and innocent. He knows that those eyes hold more than just beauty behind them, but when they are closed she is just so tranquil and vulnerable. Chuck leans over to give her a kiss on the lips when the blanket rolls down her bare chest and he remembers that Sarah wanted to sleep in the nude last night. She is absolutely insatiable, but Chuck loves her more for everything about her; this included. His mind deviously thinks of how kinky it would be to pleasure her while she is asleep._

_He sneakily pulls the covers down completely to reveal her completely nude body peacefully waiting to be devoured by him. He is already feeling turned on from just the glimpse of her perfectly nude body. He gently slides down to the bottom of the bed and lifts her thighs up. He carefully pushes them over her head until they press into her pillow; her vagina now jutting towards him as if it is just asking to be fucked. He starts from the end of her cunt and traces one long lick all the way to the top. He instantly feels her insides warming up to him. He licks again and again as she starts getter wetter and wetter while his hands hold her knees to the pillow. Chuck sneaks a look at her face to see she is still sleeping but a grin has overtaken her peaceful look. Chuck jubilantly muses that she must be having a naughty dream as he continues to lick her._

_She lets out a moan in her sleep as her dream quickly heats up. "Chuck," she whines breathily. Chuck looks up from his licking to see that she is still asleep and moaning his name in her dream. He dives back into her juicy pussy with his tongue delving deep into her folds. "Oh Chuck!" Her moan increases in volume as his pleasuring increases._

_Sarah finally stirs awake to open her eyes to see Chuck's face against her vagina and his tongue is flicking her clit. A large smile grows on her face as she feels an orgasm shooting through her like a bullet. She immediately clenches around his tongue as she climaxes all over his face. But instead of him pulling out, he starts lapping up all of her ejaculated fluids as his tongue keeps grazing her swollen pussy lips._

She was so wet she thought she was going to drown Chuck. He has some mystical power to make her so damn horny, and she secretly loves it. She is getting wetter with just remembering this morning with her head between her knees and Chuck's tongue lapping up every ounce of her arousal with his large absorbent tongue.

"Oh god," Sarah's legs weaken at the arousing reminiscing. She quickly pulls his shirt over his head as she sees his softly toned torso. "I need you so bad," she climbs onto his steel-hard penis as it enters her aroused and soaking vagina. He immediately reacts to her as he lifts her right leg under his left hand as he spreads her legs wide. He starts thrusting into her core as her back slams into the shelf behind her; knocking things over in the process. The metal is ice cold and she habitually jumps forward, pushing Chuck's cock deeper into her. She lets out a small moan at the amazing feeling as Chuck's right hand grasps her right breast and starts squeezing tightly.

She can feel an orgasm quickly building inside her as her stomach starts to clench. Her elbow hits something as Chuck forcefully pushes her back into the shelves as he penetrates her deeply. Something cylindrical slides off her back and makes a few loud clacks on the floor. They both look to see a few cleaning brushes that have fallen over along with the bucket they were in. Chuck continues like it never happened as Sarah's insides close up around his cock and release a thundering orgasm. She lets out a loud moan as her fluids flow from her pussy. Sarah looks into Chuck's eyes and she realizes something: She's not completely satisfied yet.

She pulls out of him and pushes him up against the door with a passionate array of making out. Her tongue delves into his cavern as she tastes every centimeter of him. She sneakily slides a leg behind Chuck's and he loses his balance; falling into the wall and sliding to the ground. Sarah smirks devilishly as she sits on top of Chuck's hardened cock as it slides into her still wet folds. Chuck lets his back press against the floor as Sarah rides him. She bounces and gyrates as his cock continues to brush up against her clit. Her hands push against his toned chest as she uses him as a balance board. Chuck's hands extend out and take both of her breasts into them. They clench tightly around them as she lets out a howl of pleasure. Chuck sees her hardened nipples pointing outwards as he squeezes tightly.

He loves her breasts. Well, he loves all of her, even her toes, but he definitely loves her breasts. _And her ass,_ Chuck quickly realizes. _And her vagina,_ Chuck smiles at how amazingly tight and great it is. _And her gorgeous sapphire eyes,_ Chuck finally realizes the list is too long for his mind to write, so he gives up and goes back to massaging her breasts while she rides him like a bull. At the amazing ecstasy Chuck is feeling for Sarah's ever-tightening pussy, his body starts to tense and he extends his feet outward habitually as he feels an orgasm quickly approach him. His stomach quickly clenches with the heat of Sarah's erotic pleasure and he feels himself losing all coherent thinking.

Sarah can see Chuck on the verge of cumming inside her and she smiles as she can still more than satisfy him. Just thinking about Chuck filling her insides with his love turns her on more and she feels herself quickly coming to a climax. Chuck's foot hits something as he lets himself inside her. She continues to gyrate over his groin as his cock hits the threshold and she fills it pumping inside her. Her pussy instantly heats up with his cum spraying every facet of her vagina. She immediately hits the same threshold from feeling him ejaculate and her vagina squeezes around his cock to hold all of his cum inside her as she shoots her fluids out of her swollen cunt. Three brooms fall to the floor and make a loud clattering sound that causes the lovers to look at it and then back at each other.

They both break out into laughter as they look at the messy supply closet. There are brushes resting disorganized along the floor with the brooms. Their combined juices have nearly created a puddle under them. "How did we not think of this earlier?" Chuck asks in awe after the amazing orgasms they shared.

"I don't know," Sarah shrugs as she sits still perched on top of him; his cock still inside her warm cunt. "This is the most secluded place I could find in Castle."

"Oh shit!" Chuck's eyes widen. "Beckman!"

"Crap!" Sarah hops up off him and smiles at his nude form.

"Stop admiring me!" Chuck waves his hands in front of her face. "Where're your clothes?"

"Clothes?" She smiles amusedly before coming out of her trance. "Oh crap, they should be right here," she looks at the shelf that she was pressed up against when Chuck was penetrating her. "Where are they?" she muses to herself as she looks through the distraught shelf to find her clothes sparsely fallen to the floor. She starts collecting all the articles and turns around to see Chuck staring at her ass—well now vagina as she turns around; his hands are around his ankles as he's in the process of pulling them up. "Stop admiring me!" Sarah mockingly waves her hands in front of his face just like he did earlier.

"Sorry," he blushes as he remembers his list. _I definitely love that ass,_ he grins brightly at the thought. _And her vagina._ "You're just so beautiful."

"Why thank you, Mr. Bartowski," she steps up to him, still completely nude as she plants a soft tender kiss to show how much she loves him. "You're quite handsome yourself."

"You need to stop that," Chuck nearly demands because of his quickly crumbling resolve as he looks down and Sarah follows his eyes to see her fingers mindlessly gripping and sliding up and down his penis as it starts to re-harden in her hand.

"Sorry," she blushes as she realizes what her idle hands could do on their own. She quickly gets dressed and looks at Chuck, who is fully dressed too. She licks her palm and starts brushing his disheveled hair. Chuck looks at her like she is crazy. "What?" She asks unsure of the look he is giving her. "You don't want Casey or Beckman finding out."

"Just look at yourself," Chuck smiles mirthfully. "You look like you've been through torture... of another variety."

"Oh god," Sarah starts combing her hair nervously and frantically with her fingernails. "Is it that bad?"

"No, but the smile that says I just got climaxed multiple times is an obvious giveaway. Beckman will for sure know that something is up," Chuck smiles mirthfully at her.

"Stop messing with me," Sarah narrows her eyes at Chuck. _Am I really smiling like that?_ Sarah worries heavily. She does feel extremely amazing after what just transpired, but she thought she could school her features better than that.

"Sorry, but I just love you so much," Chuck gives her a quick sensual kiss on the lips. "We need to hurry."

Chuck opens the door and they head out. Sarah immediately follows on his heels as she tries to correct her strut and make sure all her buttons are buttoned correctly. They walk back into the main room in Castle to see Casey sitting there with a slight frown on his face.

"Took you long enough," Casey muses as they take their adjacent seats. He can tell there is something different about both of them. Chuck seems a little too happy and they both look a little more tired and relaxed than usual.

Chuck looks down at his watch and sees it is thirty seconds until ten at night; the debriefing. "Still got thirty seconds," Chuck smiles boastfully as he steals a glance at Sarah. She shyly smiles back from Chuck's right.

The thirty seconds drain in record time as Beckman appears on the screen. She addresses the team and then notices the tired look on Sarah's face. "Walker? Bartowski? Are you feeling alright?"

_I'm absolutely perfect. Chuck just fucked my brains out,_ Sarah wanted to say but schooled her feature to the best of her abilities. "Just a little tired."

"It was a long stakeout," Chuck speaks up to save them from any possible embarrassment. "We're all pretty tired after it."

_Thank you Chuck,_ Sarah smiles subtly at him as he curtly nods back.

"Alright then," Beckman continues skeptical of Chuck's explanation. Beckman knows Sarah is one of the top agents who can go days without sleeping and manage to present herself in a more respectable manner. "Did you plant the bugs successfully?"

"Yes ma'am," Casey nods as he types on the wireless keyboard on the table and brings up the listening devices inside the mark's home. "There're operational and we haven't heard anything yet."

"Great job team," Beckman nods curtly at their phenomenal work.

**(:o)**

**And the supply closet was born! Or utilized for once.**

**Please review.**


	4. The Annunciation of the Mile High Club

**Thanks for all the reviews. They really do make this more fun to write this and don't feel embarrassed to write your own. You're hidden behind your avatar and for all you know, I could be Zachary Levi himself, but I'm not… but I can be. This is another reviewer's suggestion near the end of Chuck Versus the A-Team in season four. Warnings for sexual situations, nudity, and language; as per always in this story.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Chuck and Sarah are sitting in Castle. Sarah has an amused smile of disbelief on her face as she watches Chuck's ridiculous ritual to get his Nintendo game to work by hitting it on his leg before blowing into the cartridge. _Or is it Super Nintendo?_ Sarah questions as she isn't really sure, but doesn't care for the thing. She honestly isn't looking forward to this. Video games aren't exactly her idea of fun. The supply closet is still there after all. And it has been too long since they last had some fun in there; since they started constructing that new section for Casey's makeshift Intersect team that still failed to be as adequate as Chuck. Sarah smiles as she remembers Chuck disarming the suitcase nuke with apple juice. She loves how inventive and amazing Chuck is. _Just another thing that makes him the greatest,_ Sarah files away in the specific section of her brain designated for Chuck and his awesomeness.

"Prepare yourself," Chuck says in a dawning tone like this is a huge part of life, "for Final Fantasy," he lets out a tiny smirk as he raises two fingers, "Du." Just as Chuck inserts the cartridge into the console, his phone beeps atop the table. He picks it up in his hand with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, please let that be Beckman," Sarah pleads calmly as she still rather be in the supply closet than play video games, but a mission would be amazing.

"We have a mission already," Chuck reads the text message with a scowl. "Beckman wants us to leave a.s.a.p. She's going to brief us in the air." After reading, he looks to his sexy blonde girlfriend already standing up and ready to leave. "What? Aren't you curious to where we're going?"

She smiles joyously that they finally have another mission and don't have to play video games. "Hopefully some place far, exciting, and dangerous," she answers nonchalantly as she is looking forward to this more than anything.

"And what makes you so sure?" Chuck asks smugly as he loves seeing his girlfriend happy and cannot help but tease a little.

"Chuck," she deadpans, "we're the A-Team."

"Valid point," Chuck muses as he stands up and pulls Final Fantasy II from the Super Nintendo. "Well, we might as well bring this…" His voice trails off as Sarah takes the game from his hand and drops it back onto the table.

She stands slightly seductively, "I'm sure we can find *something else* to pass the time," she leans forward as she caresses both his cheeks in a loving kiss that he immediately returns with the same love. After Sarah struggles to let off his lips with another quick peck to savor him, she runs her hand along his right arm as she walks past him to get ready for the mission.

Chuck is grinning like a fool as he thinks about how much he loves this woman and the connotations of her words. Then he realizes how much of a double entendre her words were and maybe she didn't realize how they sounded to him. "Not to be crude, but you were talking about sex, right?" He asks for reassurance.

"No, Chuck," Sarah deadpans before looking back at him with a sultry look. "I'm talking about making love."

Chuck's grin turns into a full blown smile at hearing her glorious words.

(:o)

Sarah and Chuck are sitting next to each other in the private jet Beckman sent to take them to their mission. The cabin is completely void of anyone but them. The pilots are in their cockpit flying the plane. Almost the minute they sat down and buckled up, Sarah's hand had been rubbing his ever-hardening penis through his pants. Chuck just shakes his head as he sees the mischievous look on his girlfriend's face. Sarah sneakily works the zipper on his pants while he gazes lovingly at her. Before he really realizes it, her warm hand is now on his bare skin as she slipped her hand into the zipper and the pee hole of his boxers. His eyes widen slightly as she softly grips him and rubs up and down. He is almost stunned into silence. He has never actually had sex on a plane before and with how Sarah is massaging him, he might just have to take her up on her enticing offer.

_Two can play at this game,_ Chuck surmises deviously. His right hand reaches over and starts rubbing up and down her crotch through her pants. Her eyes slightly widen as she grins deviously at him. He's not done yet as he slips his hand into her pants and under her panties. Now Sarah is slightly shocked by his aggressiveness. His fingers nimbly slide down her smooth warm groin until they reach her vagina lips. She is speechless by his actions so she narrows her eyes as she tries to relay to him not to do it. Chuck just smiles innocently like it has already been done and there is nothing she can do about it.

His fingers slide into her folds and she squeezes her legs tightly together in a kneejerk reaction. Chuck lets out a tiny laugh as his fingers start massaging her clit. "P… please," Sarah lets out a shaky breath.

"Please what?" Chuck asks innocently as he tickles her clit with his fingers.

"Chu…uck," She drawls in a loud moan from the amazing pleasure. "I… I don't want to ruin my clothes."

"That's understandable," Chuck muses as he pulls his hand from her wet pussy and out of her waistband only to bring his fingers to his mouth and start licking them clean. Sarah watches in sly astonishment at how much Chuck is enjoying her juices.

"Thank you," Sarah slides her hand form his pants in generosity and lays it on his thigh. She doesn't want to ever break contact with him.

After only another minute, the pilot's voice blares on the intercom, "You may now walk among the cabin and use the restrooms if needed."

"Finally," Sarah huffs as she undoes her seatbelt and unbuckles Chuck's seatbelt too. Chuck watches her as she strips off every article of clothing until she is completely nude right before his widened eyes in the aisle of the small private jet.

"Sarah?" He quirks an eyebrow at her sudden nakedness. "Why are you getting naked?"

"Mile high club," Sarah answers quickly as she pulls Chuck up from his seat and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"What about the pilots?" Chuck asks curiously as he lets her strip him down. No matter how much he loves her, he doesn't think he can take the embarrassment of someone walking in on them and would never want someone else to see Sarah in all her perfect glory.

She has removed his shirt, which reveals his bare torso, and now she's working on his pants. "They're not allowed to come back here unless there is an emergency. They aren't privy to the spy stuff," Sarah pulls his boxers down to his ankles and pushes him up against the wall between the seats as she starts devouring his mouth in fervent kissing. Chuck's tongue duels back as they fight for supremacy in each other's mouths. Sarah slowly starts winning the war as her tongue starts slipping into his mouth, so Chuck uses guerrilla tactics as he suddenly starts rubbing her nipples with his hands. Sarah lets out a moan as her tongue retracts and lets Chuck's tongue win the war by sucking up every ounce of saliva in her mouth. "Not fair," Sarah pouts as she pulls her head back to see Chuck's fingers teasing and pinching her nipples.

"Why? Because you have beautiful natural breasts and sensitive little nipples?" Chuck asks amusedly as she still hasn't asked him to remove his fingers from her breasts.

"No, because everything you do to me turns me on," she attacks his lips again but wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him away as the two completely naked lovers back up until Sarah stumbles backwards onto the seats on the other side of the aisle. "Ow!" Sarah shouts into Chuck's mouth as she quickly pushes him off her and she quickly stands up.

"What happened?" Chuck asks worriedly as he pulls her up and into his arms.

"The armrest went up my ass," Sarah answers with a tiny smirk as she tries to be completely serious about the humorous situation.

Chuck breaks out into a hefty laughter as he releases her.

"It's not funny," Sarah pouts as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Yea… it… is," Chuck says in between fits of laughter.

Sarah narrows her eyes to slits as she decides she doesn't like Chuck laughing at her so she pushes him onto the seats behind them and Chuck, not expecting the push, falls backwards onto the armrest.

He quickly hops up as he lets out a loud grunt of pain. "That was not cool," Chuck muses as he rubs his ass protectively.

"How does it feel to be butt raped by an armrest?" Sarah asks before breaking out into laughter.

"I can think of something else to butt rape you," Chuck says smugly.

"You better not," Sarah's laughing façade instantly dissipates.

Chuck lets out a smirk. "Oh, but I would," he reaches out to pull her in and she escapes his grasp.

"Promise me you won't," Sarah demands as she agilely watches Chuck's stance for his next attack.

Chuck muses that she looks so god damn fucking sexy when she is in agent mode naked. He can definitely see an explosion blowing up behind her as she walks away like a complete and total badass… nude. "Nope," Chuck grins deviously as he lunges forward. She sucks in her stomach as she strafes to his side. He stumbles past her as she slides into the gap between the seats.

"Promise me. Then you can have me all to yourself," Sarah demands with a playful smile.

"Did you know you look so sexy naked?" Chuck asks as he appreciates every curve of her body.

"Thank—hey, no changing the subject," Sarah pouts as she watches him carefully like a prey on defense.

"Fine, no butt sex, but I've never joined the mile high club and I've never wanted to do it with anyone more than you," Chuck relents as he smiles at his beautiful naked girlfriend.

"I haven't either," Sarah confesses as she walks up to him and he envelopes her into his arms. "But, you're the first person I've ever wanted to do it with."

"I love you Sarah," he looks down at her adorably cute face as her eyebrows rise subtly and her lips purse.

"I love you too, Chuck," she kisses him softly on the lips.

"There wouldn't happen to be any flight attendant outfits on the plane, would there?" Chuck grins deviously as his mind works up a sexual fantasy of his.

"Nope," Sarah responds slightly saddened. She would love to do a little roleplaying with Chuck because he is honestly the greatest lover and deserves to have his fantasies come true just like he's made hers come true.

"I just thought since this was like a government plane and stuff," Chuck says as he looks down at her nude body. "Well, what do you think imagination is for?" He shrugs chirpily as he sits down in his seat.

Sarah studies him before realizing what Chuck wants. She saunters over to him as if she is pushing an invisible cart while still completely nude. She kneels forward to give him as much cleavage as possible, even if she is already naked and her breasts are hanging freely. "What would you like to drink sir?"

"I'll have a martini; shaken, not stirred," he smiles at her. "I'm only on business after all."

"Ah…" Sarah says in an agreeing tone. "That is a very good choice, sir."

"Please," Chuck raises his hand in waiver. "Call me Charles."

"Alright, Charles," Sarah pours him an imaginary drink. Then she grabs the imaginary shaker and starts shaking her hands over her hand; Chuck's eyes glued to her shaking breasts the entire time. She has to fight the giggle from escaping her lips as she can see Chuck's mouth drooping slightly as he unconsciously starts leaning towards her. After she finishes shaking the imaginary martini, she pours it into an imaginary martini glass. "Your drink… *Charles,*" she says in a sultry voice.

"Thank you," Chuck nods with a subtle smile as he pulls down the tray of the seat next to him. "If you'll just place it on here."

"No problem," Sarah leans over Chuck and as she places the imaginary drink down, she lets her left breasts graze along his face; his tongue getting in a good lick of her nipple that causes a tiny tremor through her body. "Oh!" Sarah puts her hand to her mouth as if she caused a huge accident. "I'm so sorry," she takes an imaginary napkin and leans over him as she dabs his mouth with it; making sure to show as much cleavage as possible. "It was an accident."

"No problem, miss," Chuck says happily as Sarah jovially hops into his lap.

"Oh god," she giggles embarrassingly as she Lays her hands on his chest. "I'm so sorry. It's this darn turbulence," she says in feigning apology as she curls herself on his lap as her hand starts massaging his already hard cock. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not… at all, miss," Chuck says throatily from her massaging.

"I need to make it up to you. It's just…" she slides her hand up and down on him as he lets out a breathily moan as his hands pull her closer to him. "This is my first day on the job. They didn't prepare us for turbulence."

"It's not a problem, miss," Chuck says as he takes her soft little brown nipple into his mouth. It almost instantly hardens from his tongue enveloping it in wet warmth.

"Thank you for being so genuine and sincere," Sarah says with a large smile. "I'm such a klutz."

He looks up from her tit, "but you're a very beautiful klutz."

"Why thank you, Charles," she smiles down on him as he envelopes her other brown nipple into his mouth so it can harden inside him. "You're quite handsome. I'm sure you have a girlfriend, huh?"

"Yea," Chuck says slightly despairingly.

"All the good guys are always taken," Sarah acts saddened as she continues to stroke his erect penis.

"I don't see her on this plane," Chuck grins at her devilishly as he looks around before looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "It looks like it is just you and me. What she doesn't know can't hurt, right?"

"I like your way of thinking," Sarah smiles widely as this is her first time ever roleplaying and she is actually having tons of fun and is getting really turned on to pretend she is with a sexy, handsome stranger named Charles. "Call me Katie."

"Alright Katie," Chuck grins brightly as he helps her climb off of him.

"I better get to the other passengers," Sarah says slightly disappointedly as she stands back into the aisle.

"Katie?" Chuck asks as he places his palm over her right breast.

"Yes, Charles?"

"Since this is your first day and I've been on many flights, maybe I can help you do your job more successfully." Chuck smiles brightly at Sarah. "Sometimes your job can be hard and long."

"I'd love that, Charles," Sarah smiles brightly at his double entendre. Chuck happily stands up and pulls her hips to him so his hard cock is pressed up against her lower back.

"You see," he pretends to control her as if she is a puppet, "you need to stand up proper," he places his hands on her breasts as he pulls her back against him. He continues to massage her breasts while continuing his 'lesson.' He walks her to the end of the seats and behind the last seat where there is plenty of room for both of them to stand. "Then when the passenger is in need of a little extra care," he bends her over with a hand on her back. Sarah's eyes slightly widen as she is now looking at the ground while her hands are on the back of the chair. "You need to satisfy your passenger, because that is your job."

"You make a good point," Sarah muses happily as she feels his hard cock enter her wet vagina from behind. She lets out a tiny shudder at the amazing feeling of his cock inside her.

"And if you're not satisfied, then how can you expect your passengers to be satisfied?" Chuck asks rhetorically as he starts thrusting deeply inside her.

"You're… right," Sarah shudders with moaning from the intense pleasure as Chuck continues to thrust inside her. From the roleplaying, she is so turned on that she can already feel herself climaxing.

Chuck has never done roleplaying in his life, but it has definitely turned this into a sexier situation, which he didn't know was possible if Sarah was involved. He can already feel himself flying over the point of no return as he feels her tightening around him with ecstasy. He grips her tits and pulls them towards him so she is now standing up against him; his cock sliding deeper into her.

"I'm… cumming," she confesses through moans as Chuck feels her crash around his hard cock and he ejaculates inside her as his cum blasts her insides. Less than a second later, she oozes out with her own cum that drips down around his cock still inside her as it drips out of her swollen pussy and down her legs. Chuck pulls out of her and kneels over to lick her sopping juices from her ankle all the way up to her dripping cunt. Sarah shudders at every millimeter his tongue slides up her leg; her hands gripping the seat in from of her again tightly from the ecstatic pleasure. He then licks up the other leg to make sure she is clean as he sucks on her nether lips to make sure they are dry enough. She is still standing slightly hunched over with her legs spread as she is afraid any movement will cause her legs to just crumble like the loser in the game Jenga.

Chuck gently pulls her naked body to him as he embraces her from behind. "Did I tell you I love you?" He whispers into her ear.

Sarah, in fear of falling apart if she tries to move her jaw, just nods subtly.

"Well, I love you Sarah. You are the most amazing woman in the world." He gently turns her around and much to her surprise; she hasn't shattered into a million pieces yet. She feels his cock still drenched in both of their fluids as it rubs up against her smooth crotch. He is gazing lovingly into her eyes and she falls under his trance as he brings her in like a tractor beam. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips for the kiss and as Chuck's lips press against hers, his arms wrap around her lower back and pull her into him. Once she is confident her legs aren't going to give out, she brings her hands up to his cheeks and holds the soft sensual loving kiss of pure passion and adoration for each other.

"General Beckman will start the briefing in five minutes," the pilot informs the entire cabin.

Both of them break the kiss and look at each other with widened eyes. "Thank god for that pilot," Sarah sighs in realization as she rushes to her clothes pooled in the aisle.

"Really? I think Beckman might die if she knew what we were doing on her plane," Chuck grins brightly as he starts clothing himself. "You are very beautiful… Katie," Chuck says in a low sultry voice as he gets lost in the beauty of her body.

"No more roleplaying, my handsome passenger," Sarah states as she gives him a peck on the cheek and a lingering palm on his chest before pulling her pants up to her waist. "I don't want you to slip up and call me Katie. Your girlfriend might get jealous."

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck, having less clothes to put on, picks her bra up off the ground and wraps it around her chest, clasping it behind her back.

"Thanks," she turns to smile at him as he helps her pull her black shirt over her head. "And I love you Chuck." She states as she climbs into her seat.

"Love you too," Chuck gives her a peck on the cheek as he sits next to her as they both get ready for Beckman's briefing.

**(:o)**

**I hope the roleplaying was a nice touch. Well, since it seems I am unknowingly taking requests, I am open to any scenes you would've liked to see that the show robbed us of. So if there is a scene you're dying to read about and don't want to write it yourself, send it my way in a review or pm and I'll see if I can work it out. The next chapter will most likely be the beginning of Chuck Versus the Role Models where Morgan, after his **_**Hart to Hart**_** homage dream, walks in on Sarah rehydrating in the kitchen in her barely there sleep outfit. Again, this is a reviewer's request.**

**Please review.**


	5. Angel Appreciation Night

**Thanks for all the reviews. Somehow, this seems to be my most popular story and I'm not going to lie, it is fun to write. This takes place in the beginning of Chuck Versus the Role Models where Morgan walks in on Sarah drinking some juice after his weird **_**Hart to Hart**_** homage dream. Warnings for mature language, sexual situations, and nudity, and lots of it.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Sarah has never been happier in her life. She is still afraid to even swat a fly in fear that something will change in her life like the butterfly effect. She is finally with the man of her dreams, Chuck. No more pretending she doesn't love him. No more breaking his heart because she was being foolish. He is the greatest man and treats her like she is the most important thing in his life. When Chuck asked her if she wanted to stay over tonight, she happily obliged him. She loves spending time with him and sleeping in his warm embrace might be the most comfortable way to fall asleep.

Sarah steps into Chuck's room through the Morgan door. Chuck is finishing up checking his email on his computer when he turns around to see Sarah standing there in a beige nightgown and tannish pink panties. She has a subtle smile on her makeup-less face as her hair hangs down to her shoulders. She is holding a small black bag in front of her. Chuck smiles in awe at how beautiful she looks. No matter what she is wearing, she makes it the most beautiful outfit he has ever seen.

"Hi Chuck," Sarah says slightly shyly. She loves the effect she has on him. He always makes her feel like she is the brightest part of his day.

"Hi," Chuck says in awe as his computer is totally forgotten and his eyes are fixated on her bright blue eyes as he smiles at seeing the brightest part of her day: her. He stands up and walks over to her to pull her into a kiss. She happily leans forward as his arms wrap around her and his lips press against hers. "You're so beautiful," Chuck whispers after the kiss.

"Thank you," she drops her bag and hugs Chuck tightly around his waist as she burrows her head into his chest. Chuck's arms form around her shoulders and hold her close to him.

Chuck looks down at the woman who has been the fascination of the last three years of his life. From the minute he laid eyes open her, he felt a connection on a deep level, but denied it because he didn't believe a woman as beautiful as her could even think twice about being with a guy like him. Then when she wanted to go on a date, Chuck was so nervously happy until he realized she was ordered to go on a date and he felt just as lowly about himself as before her intrusion into his life. From that minute though, he couldn't let himself mope around like he had done so he forced himself to be everything he can because he wanted to show Sarah that he can be better than Bryce; that he can be her significant other. Everything he has done was strictly in her best interests. He always took a backseat to her in his judgment. Uploading the 2.0 was the most selfish thing he could do, but he was afraid Sarah was going to just leave forever and he wanted to be able to protect the woman he loves. Then when he chose not to run away in Prague was only for her. Yes, he may've said he could do the world a lot of good with it, but he did it all for her. He knew how much her job meant to her and he couldn't make her live the rest of her life looking over her shoulder. She deserves more than that. Chuck wanted more than anything to become a spy and rejoin the greatest spy team there is with Sarah and Casey by his side. Then he would have the girl. And that's all he ever truly wanted.

"What're you thinking about?" Sarah asks as she looks at the blank stare on his face as his expression recessed into his mind.

"Nothing," Chuck smiles subtly. "Just how great my life is with you here." He knows he can no longer live without this woman in his life.

"You make my life great too," Sarah smiles subtly as she climbs into the bed. "You gonna join me?"

"Yep," Chuck grins at her as he strips down to his boxers and an undershirt. He climbs into the bed next to Sarah and smiles at her. Chuck has finally realized he will never be able to get enough of this woman spiritually. Just having her by his side makes him the greatest man he can be. Her presence gives him the strength and confidence to do anything he wants. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah dives into his chest and starts kissing his lips passionately. She loves him. _I love you too, Chuck,_ Sarah screams in her mind. She loves him more than anything in her life, but the words just won't come out. She hates that she cannot say it, but only capable of showing it. Chuck's tongue starts fighting back as their mouths widen and their tongue explore each other's mouths with fervent passion. Chuck slides his right hand under her nightgown and glides it along her warm smooth stomach. Sarah fights a giggle at the warming feeling of his palm sliding up her stomach until it reaches her left breast.

She lets out a tiny moan as his thumb and forefinger pinch the soft tender nipple. Chuck happily continues the passionate making out as he rubs her nipple; letting it harden in his fingers. He continues to tease her nipple as their tongues continue their passionate duel for ultimate supremacy. As their throats start to dry out to inform them of the need for oxygen, they release the heated kiss to suck in some much needed air. Chuck's fingers continue to tease her nipple and she lays her head on the pillow as she catches her breath. Chuck lays his head down and stares into her excited eyes. She gives him a peck on the lips before smiling at him. "I'm thirsty. Can I get something to drink?" she asks slightly shyly. Just because she is in love with the co-owner of the apartment doesn't mean she isn't going to be courteous.

"Go ahead," Chuck releases her nipple and slides his hand back to his side. If his fingers had little mouths on them, they would whine like a child who wants their milk.

"I'll be right back," Sarah gets up and walks out of his room. She closes the door and sighs heavily. She was starting to lose it from just his fingers on her nipple. She pulls the gown from her breast and looks down at her hard brown nipple. It looks pleased and ready for more massaging. She shrugs and lets her gown cover her breast as she walks around to the kitchen. She opens the fridge door and bends forward looking for something to drink. She carelessly shakes her ass as she quietly hums to herself as she sees the orange juice resting closest to her. "Bingo," she murmurs as she swipes the orange juice bottle.

Morgan sleepily walks through the hallway and notices the fridge door is wide open and concludes it must be Chuck after a heated video game session. "Oh hey dude," a yawning voice causes Sarah to tense before she realizes it is just Morgan. "I had the most incredible dream man. I was…" Morgan finally opens his eyes wide enough to see Sarah pop out from the open fridge door.

"Hey," Sarah states chirpily as she is in almost as much shock to see Morgan as he must be to see her. His eyes widen as he looks away from her. "Uh, do you want some?" She asks politely as she shuts the fridge. Morgan continues to look anywhere but at her, which starts to frustrate her. "Hello? Morgan?" She clears her throat to get his attention. "Hi," she finally gets him to look at her. "You want some orange juice?" She puts the cap back on the bottle.

"Orange juice?" Morgan struggles to the best of his ability not to disgust his best friend's super-hot, super-sexy, nearly nude girlfriend. It's even harder when he already noticed her left nipple poking through her gown as if it has been vacuum sealed. "Orange juice. Absolutely. Man that sounds good," his eyes drift down to her breasts as he mindlessly rambles. "Vitamin E's are very important. I mean vitamin C's," he corrects himself as he realizes he is staring at her chest.

Sarah's eyebrows twitch lower in offense and anger. _Did he just talk about my breasts?_ She scolds agitatedly. _What a pervert._ As he tries to ramble himself out of his perverted hole, Sarah says 'fuck it' and starts to walk away. "Great," she grunts as she hands him the orange juice and quickly tries to get out of the vicinity of Morgan as she hastily walks down the hallway towards Chuck's room.

"Your jugs are so big," Morgan mumbles nervously as all his resolve has already crumbled and he has reverted back to a perverted teenager going through puberty. She glances back at him because she doesn't believe someone could be so rude and perverted. "The jug!" He corrects himself as he can't get the image of Sarah's beautiful breasts out of his mind. "I'm sorry," is the last thing Sarah hears Morgan say before she makes a hasty retreat into his bedroom.

Chuck looks at her curiously as she shuts the door and leans on it. "You alright?" He asks with slight concern after seeing the agitated look on her face.

"I had an interesting meeting with Morgan," Sarah replies as she shivers from the awkward meeting in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Chuck asks as he sits up to give his girlfriend his full attention.

"Well, he mentioned my breasts three separate times in the span of ten seconds," Sarah replies bitterly.

Chuck smiles before letting out a chuckle.

"It's not funny," Sarah growls as anger rises in her for Chuck not defending her honor. "Your friend is a pervert!"

"No he's not," Chuck continues to laugh. "He's probably one of the most considerate people I know. It's just—"

"Just what? Huh?" Sarah demands with venom in her voice.

"Look at you," Chuck replies with his hands gesturing towards her. "You're absolutely the most gorgeous woman either of us has ever seen in our life," Chuck explains seriously. "And look at what you're wearing. You're barely covering anything up. Plus," Chuck smirks deviously, "your nipple isn't helping your case."

Sarah's angry resolve crumbles under Chuck's explanation. He just called her the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, which means a lot to her. As her anger dissipates, she looks down at her hard nipple and smiles apologetically at Chuck. "I guess I should wear more clothes when I go out there for now on."

"Morgan would be most gracious," Chuck smiles at the beautiful angel. "Now get in bed with me."

"Alright," she grins playfully as she climbs onto the bed and joins him in her usual spot next to him. His hand slides under her gown and starts teasing her nipple again; the imaginary mouths on his fingers smiling gleefully. Their lips reattach and they start making out fervently again. Chuck doesn't hold anything back as his free hand slides down and under the hemline of her panties.

"Sarah?" Chuck asks slightly apprehensively as he breaks the kiss.

"Yea?" She looks at him with worry that something might be wrong.

"Do you think I could just…" Chuck struggles to find the words without sounding perverted, "appreciate your body tonight?"

Sarah can see the nervousness in him. This is why she loves Chuck so much. No one has ever just wanted to take care of her. Chuck is the first person to want to satisfy her without trying to satisfy himself. "I'd like that, Chuck."

He grins happily as his fingers slide down her smooth warm groin and onto her pussy lips. Sarah lets her head fall back as she turns and lies on her back. Chuck's hands reluctantly pull from under her clothing to run along her taut smooth stomach as he pushes her top up and over her head to leave her on the bed in just panties. Sarah nearly shivers at his electric touch on her stomach. His hand softly roams her abdomen as he caresses every muscle with love and care. His palm glides up until it makes it to her bare tit. Both his hands caress her breasts and softly rub her nipples as they harden by his euphoric touch. Chuck cannot get enough of the gorgeous angel allowing him to feel her warm soft body. No one has trusted him like this before and it means so much to him that she would let him do this to her.

Sarah lets out a soft moan from the great pleasure as she relaxes her body and lets her eyes fall closed. She has never been so vulnerable in her life, but she trusts Chuck. Her situation is like a spy's nightmare but she has never felt so relaxed in her life. She has finally found something—someone to love and care for her. She never dreamed she could be so content with life, but she has finally fallen in love and it is the greatest thing in her life.

Chuck's hands softly slide down her breasts and stomach to grip the hem of her panties and pulling them down her legs. He then unhooks them from her ankles and places them on the floor next to Sarah's side of the bed.

After a few seconds, Sarah opens her eyes and leans forward to look at Chuck in curiosity as he hasn't even touched her since removing her panties. She sees Chuck gazing upon her body in complete awe. "Chuck?" Sarah asks quietly.

"Huh?" He looks at her as he tears his gaze from her body to stare at her face, which his eyes can't complain about the trade in beautiful visions.

"Do your worst, Mr. Bartowski," she states in a sultry voice.

"As you wish, Ms. Walker," Chuck grins deviously as he lies down next to her and lets his right hand fall onto her right hip. His fingers dance along her skin as they walk down her thigh and then back up to her perfect vagina. His fingers gently rub over her entire pussy as he sees her lay back and close her eyes. Chuck smiles subtly at how much she is willing to trust him. He knows that spies have the hardest time to allow someone in enough to trust them, but she has done that for him. And he would never even ponder about ever betraying her trust.

He gives her a soft peck on the cheek while his hand rests on her vagina. She opens her eyes to gaze at him and he smiles at her. "You're so beautiful," he whispers as his index and middle fingers slide into her pussy. Before Sarah could even conjure up a reply, her body writhes with pleasure from his fingers inside her sensitive cunt. His fingers gently pump inside her core as she crushes her eyes closed and her head jerks back against the pillow in pleasure. Chuck watches her the entire time as his fingers continue to pleasure her; her arousal evident in the wetness filling the gaps between his fingers. Sarah lets out a soft moan at the intense pleasure and that makes Chuck smile at her.

His fingers slowly start to speed up as he feels like her body deserves more appreciation. He leans forward and slides down the bed slightly so his head is parallel with her ample breasts. He leans over her and takes her right nipple into his mouth. She looks down at him and smiles as his fingers tickle her clit and her body immediately throws her back against the pillow. His mouth engulfs her nipple and his tongue rolls around it as it hardens in his mouth. He sucks on it while his fingers increase their piston-like pumping inside her sopping pussy. She lets out another moan that is a little louder and more coherent.

Chuck, satisfied that she is enjoying it, sucks harder on her nipple as his thumb plays with the front of her pussy lips. Chuck lightly nibbles on her nipple as his fingers once again graze her clit. She lets out a louder moan, "Chuck!" He happily increases his speed as his fingers slide in and out of her wet cunt. His tongue continues to lick her nipple as he feels her body tense with euphoric pleasure. He can feel her on the edge of climaxing as she tightens around his fingers. "Chu…uck," Sarah shudders throatily. "I'm…"

"Let it out," Chuck enthuses soothingly in a soft tone. Sarah writhes again in pleasure as his fingers continue to pump quickly inside her. "I want you to cum for me."

"Oh Chuck!" Sarah's vaginal walls collapse around Chuck's fingers and he feels a tidal wave of cum envelope his fingers. Chuck smiles up at Sarah after giving her sensitive brown nipple one last lick. Sarah finally finds the ability to reopen her eyes after the thunderous orgasm. She lifts her head to look at Chuck and he is smiling. He's not smiling boastfully or smugly, but he is smiling like he is in complete awe of her. He slowly pulls his fingers from her soaked cunt and lifts his drenched hand up in the air; her juices dripping off of his fingers.

Sarah watches as Chuck moves his hand to hover over his mouth. His hand slowly descends over his mouth as he lets his two sopping fingers drop into his mouth; his lips engulfing them to the palm. He slowly sucks up all her fluids from his fingers and swallows happily. _I should've had some orange juice,_ Sarah admonishes herself as she gets thirsty at seeing Chuck drink up her cum like it is an expensive delicacy.

He looks at Sarah with a bright smile. "You taste delicious," Chuck muses as he runs his damp fingers along her stomach and up to her breast. Sarah isn't sure how to respond to that as no one has ever told her that before, so she relaxes and grins subtly at Chuck. His wet fingers circle her areola as he admires her perfect tit. "How did I get so lucky?" Chuck asks curiously as his fingers continue to circle her areola.

"That's a good question," Sarah smiles mirthfully. "I sure as hell don't know." Chuck acts offended with a scoff as he narrows his eyes. Sarah lets out a giggle as his fingers fall to her stomach and start tickling her.

"That was mean," he pouts as his fingers dance along her oblique muscles. His voice then drops to a soft heartfelt tone, "I'm serious. I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she pulls his head down for a kiss. Once his lips connect to hers, she wraps her nude body in his arms and legs as she nestles herself in his warm embrace.

**(:o)**

**As always, I'm open to suggestions if there is a scene you're just dying to read about that the show skipped over.**

**Please review.**


	6. Forty Two Minutes and Fifteen Seconds

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I've been getting a lot of great suggestions. I am trying something new here in a sort of "What If?" situation. This takes place in Season one "Chuck Versus The Sandworm." Warning for explicit nudity and language. I'm sorry in advance if this has gone too far.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Sarah is standing at the window waiting for Chuck. She knows that the situation of her being his handler is unfortunate because he cares about her. And she cares about him. She would never admit it, but Chuck has found a nice comfortable spot in her heart and she is afraid to evict him, but scared to let him stay. Chuck's situation is so unfortunate that she thought she could make it just a little better. He doesn't deserve any of this.

Chuck barges into the room and she turns around quickly to greet him. "Who is this Lazlo character? He just I.D.'ed me as an agent," Chuck quickly states with nervousness.

"Relax," Sarah responds calmly, "We're looking into him and you did the right thing."

"I didn't do anything," Chuck retorts just as quickly. "I just flashed on the guy."

"You followed protocol and I'm going to check in with you first thing in the morning," she gives him a pointed look before heading for the door.

"Wait, wait," Chuck mutters quickly as he stops her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Hold on. Hold on. Wait," Chuck squeezes his fist into his hand as he tries to muster up the courage. "If it's cool with you, could you… hang out for a little while?" He asks sheepishly with a small smile on his face. She responds with an amused smile; not really sure how to gage Chuck's question. "Look, Awesome and Ellie think… that I'm… kind of getting lucky in here and I wouldn't want to disappoint… them," he finishes after seeing the hesitation on her face.

Sarah's mouth opens to respond but nothing comes out. She nervously bobs as she tries to think of a response until she finally agrees, "Oh, um, how long do you want me to stay?" She knows it is dangerous to be in a room alone with Chuck. Her attraction towards him is growing stronger with each waking moment and this will not help one bit.

"Forty minutes and fifteen seconds," Chuck responds confidently. Sarah gives him an odd look at how specific he is. "Arcade Fire's first album," he answers her unasked question. "It's like an auditory aphrodisiac," he explains with some sheepish hand signals and head bobbing. "You're not really ready for it. I'll…" He trails off as he goes to start the music.

Sarah is starting to freak out with the thought of being in a room with him for over half an hour. It is dangerous for her to be with him alone. She loses control of herself and feels the urge to kiss him or tear his clothes off. She has never had this feeling before, but every minute with Chuck alone makes the urge just that much stronger. She decides to just sit on the bed and hold her resolve. _As long as I don't stare into his eyes, I'll be fine;_ Sarah tells herself, _or his body._

"Okay…" Chuck mumbles to himself. "Here we go… Just a…" He presses a button and the music starts. Chuck immediately sits down on the other corner of the bed and his back rubs up against her elbow. She feels a jolt of excitement and passion flow through her body and into her groin. She doesn't know if she can stand the tense silence between them for long enough. It might make her crazy or her other feelings might win out her rational thinking. Chuck finally breaks the awkward silence with a question. "Why were you waiting for me in my room?" He asks curiously.

"Well… I wanted to surprise you," she responds as she finds her voice a little higher than usual. She reaches over and picks up the picture frame she put down when she first entered the room tonight. She brings the picture around to show Chuck. "It's us at Comic-Con." Chuck takes the picture from her hands to inspect it. "What do you think?"

"It's… it's great," Chuck exclaims in surprise. He lets out a chortle as he tries to figure out the image until it dawns on him. "But we never been to Comic-Con, Have we?" He studies the image as his voice takes on a slightly disappointed tone. "Wow, we actually look like a real couple."

"Well, we are a real couple," Sarah explains soothingly. She hates seeing Chuck sad and she wishes things could be different between them. She was never really in a real relationship before, and Chuck is like the perfect guy and she wishes their love for each other could be out in the open. If she didn't have to hide behind her job and it was actually allowed, she could be happy and so could Chuck. "Just a different… sort of a couple," she tries to gage his mindset as she feels saddened that the picture isn't real. Chuck deserves a real picture of them together.

"That we are," Chuck sighs as he smiles sadly at the doctored picture as he hands it to her. She looks at the image and sees how happy both of them look. She would give so much just to see Chuck smiling like that every day. She could be that happy too if only the stupid rules against handlers and assets fraternizing didn't exist. She wants to be as happy as the two people in the picture. She is sick of pretending she isn't completely compromised and hurting herself and Chuck. She has never taken anything for herself and she has never wanted something so badly in her life.

"Chuck?" Sarah asks shyly.

"Yea?" He turns to look at her.

She pounces on him with a passionate kiss on the lips. Chuck falls back onto the bed as she turns to straddle him without letting any air seep between their lips. Her tongue immediately demands entrance into his mouth and he opens promptly so she can taste him. She feels the ecstasy forming inside her as she absorbs every ounce of saliva in his mouth while grinding her groin against his. Sarah's hands quickly find themselves sliding under Chuck's shirt to feel his warm toned chest. She wants him and all of him. This is the one thing she wants and she is finally going to get it. She deserves to be happy too.

"Wait," Chuck breaks the kiss with confusion. Sarah huffs in annoyance. Why can't he just devour her already? "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't want to disappoint us either," Sarah responds hungrily as she restarts her assault on his lips.

Chuck's hands grip her sides and start sliding her shirt up. She raises her arms and releases the kiss so her teal skintight shirt slides right over her head and pools on the bed as Chuck's hands grab her breasts through her bra. She reattaches their lips as her hands find their way to his belt buckle. With lightning speed, she undoes it and starts going for the zipper.

"_And… I'll dig a tunnel…"_

"_From my window to yours…"_

The music plays in the background as Chuck expertly removes her bra and tosses it to the side. He releases the kiss and leans as far back as he could. He gazes upon her lovely breasts for a few seconds in complete awe. Chuck finally knows what heaven is filled with. Sarah's face is constricting into confusion and fear until Chuck wraps his hand around the back of her head and pulls her down to continue the kiss. As she lets his tongue taste her melodious cavern, her hands finish with the zipper and button of his pants. He grabs her ass with both hands and stands up; her legs wrapping around his waist. His pants drop to the floor and he kicks his feet out before falling backwards. She lands on top of him and feels his hands as they pull her green skirt up over her stomach to reveal her entire glorious pussy dripping with arousal. Chuck feels for her panties but only finds warm wet flesh.

He furrows his brow as he turns Sarah over so he is on top of her and looks down to see her completely nude and no panties in sight. She grins at him as he looks back up to her face in shock. He brings a hand down her toned body and rubs his fingers along her vagina to make sure this is real. She tenses up as she hugs his body with her arms. Chuck smiles back down at her as he removes his hand and starts pulling his boxers down. She helps with her hands so he is now bottomless. She tears his shirt open; buttons flying everywhere as she is now in a hunger-crazed state.

"_You change all the lead…"_

"_Sleeping in my head to gold…"_

Sarah starts kissing Chuck's chest fervently as she needs to taste him. With her hand, she grips his hardened cock and nearly gasps at how thick and long it is. She has to admire the large piece of meat in her hand and her eyes glaze over with lust. She wants that entire thing inside her at this very moment, even if it tears her in two. Without even getting Chuck's permission, she slides his dick deep inside her. His massive cock is so large for her tight little pussy that she moans in discomfort as he slides all the way to the hilt.

"Oh god," Sarah sighs as Chuck begins his thrusting inside her. Her pussy is absolutely soaked with arousal as he rapidly thrusts inside her cunt. She lets out a moan with every thrust as he grips her hips for deeper thrusts. "Oh my god!" Sarah nearly screams as he penetrates the deepest layers of her pussy. Her breasts start bouncing up and down as his quick hard thrusts tear her in half. She feels herself quickly losing it and all she can do is whimper as she feels like his long cock is so deep inside her that it is pressing against her diaphragm.

"Paint my pussy white!" She screams as she feels his penis ejaculate all of his cum inside her sopping cunt. She instantly loses control as she lets out a long euphoric scream of absolute pleasure, "OH FUUUUUUCCKK!"

Sarah jolts awake as she looks around her hotel room. She feels the wetness of her pillow from the sweat glistening off her entire body. She glances down to see her nipples harder than diamonds as they protrude from under her tank top. She lets her hand slide down to check her vagina and she instantly feels her panties are absolutely soaked in her cum. She looks down and through the thick comforter, she can see some wetness. "This is not good," she muses as she throws the blanket off her bod y and sits up. She looks at her pussy to she is literally sitting in a puddle of her own cum. She quickly hops off the bed and looks at the circular stain that is still damp. She pulls her sopping panties down her legs and kicks her feet out of them. Her legs are now wet with her residual cum as she holds the weighted panties up. A few drops of cum drip onto the floor and she sighs in resignation. She's going to have to do some late-night laundry… again.

(:o)

The next day, Sarah determinedly steps into the BuyMore. She quickly scours the signs to find the right aisle. She spots her destination and hastily walks to it. She looks through the categories until she finds the name: Arcade Fire. She finds their first album, Funeral, on CD. She picks it up and heads for the cash registers. Luckily, Chuck isn't working today so he won't ask questions. She quickly buys it and nearly jogs into her car. As she steps into her Porsche, she opens the CD and slides in the disc. The first song starts playing and her mind goes back to the dream she had last night.

"_And… I'll dig a tunnel…"_

"_From my window to yours…"_

She looks down and already sees her arousal dampening her jeans. She kicks her car into gear and swiftly drives back to her hotel as quick as she can in fear she would lose it before she makes it to the sanctity of her room.

"_You change all the lead…"_

"_Sleeping in my head to gold…"_

**(:o)**

**This was a little different than what I usually write. Yes, those are actual lyrics to the song, **_**Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels) **_**from Arcade Fire. I hope this was enjoyable even though it was a little smuttier than the other chapters. I'm still open to suggestions, but have been getting a lot of "What If?" suggestions when this story is supposed to be in canon; hence this chapter being a dream of what could've happened.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Greatest Gift Ever

**Well, first of all, I'm sorry for the last chapter. It was utter disgusting smut that I shouldn't have subjected to you. This story isn't about filthy sex, but making love and the vastness of love between Chuck and Sarah. Moving on, thanks for all the reviews. I've gotten a few suggestions for the honeymoon and I finally have to appease you. Obvious warnings for nudity, sexuality, crude language, and awesomeness.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Chuck pulls the small four-runner ATV off the single small dirt path after driving for the last twenty minutes. Sarah climbs off the back in her teal bikini top and transparent sun skirt over her teal bikini bottoms. She presses her large sun hat back down securely over her head as she surveys the land through her Oakley Crosshair 2.0 glasses. They are on a small beach only two hundred feet in length as two commanding geological rock structures enclose the beach on both sides. Behind them is a lush jungle that houses the rest of the island. Sarah looks over the calm beach as the clear blue water simmers along the shoreline.

As her flip-flops imprint in the sand of the beach, she removes them and walks farther across the warm grain. She stands tall as the calm breeze ruffles her skirt and the warm sun illuminates her skin. "You like it?" Chuck asks as his arms wrap around her waist comfortably and she falls back into his chest. Chuck picked the location mostly by himself. Sarah has never been one to choose where to travel as her job had always dictated where she was going next, so she let Chuck make the final decision. Plus, having a 'cool' billion dollars makes it quite easy to get wherever you want.

"It's perfect," Sarah responds contently. Chuck suckles on her neck as she moans in pleasure.

"Let me get the towels," Chuck mumbles against her neck as he releases her. She doesn't know how he does it, but her knees are a little weak from just his kissing on her neck.

Sarah walks over to the edge of the shoreline and kneels over the water and lets her hand glide along the wet surface. The water is a comfortingly warm eighty degrees that the beaches of California never provide. She looks back to see Chuck laying out two towels next to each other. She smiles as she pulls the strings from her bikini top. She lets the fabric drop into her hand as she removes her skirt and pulls the strings to both sides of her bikini bottoms. As she gathers the loose clothing, she makes it up to Chuck and stands next to him.

Chuck hears her footsteps behind him as he is kneeled over the towel he just laid down. He turns to be greeted by God's greatest gift, Sarah's clean-shaven scrumptious vagina. Technically, all of her is god's greatest gift, but her pussy is just delightful; and so are her breasts, and ass, and abdomen, and legs, and lips, and face, and… it's pretty safe to say that all of her is God's greatest gift. "Chuck?" She asks for the third time as she looks down at his astounded expression.

"What?" He finally looks up as if he didn't realize there was someone else even there beside him. "Huh? Yea?"

Sarah lets out a tiny giggle. She loves when Chuck fumbles over his words nervously and is ecstatic that her body can still do that to him." Can you put some sun tan lotion on me?" She asks with the bottle in hand, which Chuck has no idea where it came from as she doesn't have pockets… more appropriately she doesn't have clothing on. _Oh,_ Chuck finally realizes the bag holding their necessities is right next to the towels where he put it.

"Um, yea, sure," he grins up at her as he stands up tall. He doesn't know how she affects him so much after being together for so long. Every time he sees her nude, he loses all train of thought at the sight of such beauty. She gives him a peck on the lips as she lies down on the towel with her stomach against the fabric. Chuck gazes in complete amazement as his beautiful fiancée—wife, he remembers. They are officially married and he cannot be happier.

He squirts some of the lotion onto his hand and then rubs his hands together before letting them rest on Sarah's shoulders. She sighs in pleasure as he massages the lotion into her skin. He makes sure to cover every inch of her body as he massages her shoulders along with the back of her neck to release any tension she may have. "That's amazing, Chuck," Sarah murmurs in complete ecstasy.

Chuck smiles to himself as he slowly lets his hands glide down her back; leaving streaks of the glistening lotion. He makes sure to lube up her sides as he feels the edge of her breasts. As his hands start to run thin with the lotion, he squirts out some more onto his left palm and continues from her heels. He slowly slides his hands up her right leg; covering every inch of her silky smooth skin in the clear oil. As he reaches the top of her right leg; his fingers graze her nether lips and he feels her body tense in pleasure. He smiles to himself as he slides his hands back down and works on the other leg. Again, he grazes the edge of her pussy as he lubes up her left leg.

His hands finally find one of the infinite perfections of her body as he gives her a soft kiss on her right ass cheek before kneading the lotion into both bubbles of flawlessness. Another murmur is heard from Sarah as she lets her eyes fall closed. Chuck spends a little extra time making sure her gluteus maximus muscles are relaxed and pleased. "Alright, turn over," Chuck commands in a sweet voice. He doesn't know how he is going to do this. He already has a rock solid erection under his board shorts and that is just from rubbing her backside.

Sarah happily complies as she turns over and rests her head on her sunhat. "Is that a Heckler and Koch 416 in your pocket or are you just happy to see me," she quips with a large smile from under her glasses.

"Damn, you make that sound sexy," Chuck muses in awe before realizing what she is doing. "Oh, ho, ho," Chuck shakes his head in mock disbelief. "You like seeing me squirm like this," he states knowingly with a mock pout.

Sarah just smiles innocently as she lets her eyes close shut as she trusts her fiancée—husband, she reminds herself happily. She finally married the man who brought back the real girl; the man of her dreams since she was nineteen… and she couldn't be happier.

Chuck gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, Sarah," he states happily as he looks into her eyes through her glasses.

"I love you, too," she returns him a pleased grin before letting her eyes reclose as she lets Chuck lather her body in the protective lotion.

Chuck squeeze out a large glob of the lotion onto his palm before smiling deviously. He presses his hands together to give them both an even amount of the soothing lotion before letting each palm cup a breast. He sees Sarah's smile grow as he slowly kneads her soft, honeyed tits. He gently squeezes them and massages them until her nipples harden against his palms. He lets out a satisfied smile at feeling her arousal before working up to the top of her shoulders and all the way up to her neck until he reaches just under her chin. Another sigh escapes her lips as he takes her left arm into his hands. He slides his hands all the way down to her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze before mirroring his movements on her right arm.

He globs on some more tanning lotion and runs his lithe fingers up her left leg until he gets to her warm wet groin. He copies the same movement for her right leg and then settles his hands on her stomach. His right hand rubs circles over her stomach as the oil moisturizes her skin. His left hand creeps lower until he cups her bare vagina in it. His pinky finger slips into her sodden pussy and elicits a quick high-pitched moan from Sarah. He retracts his finger as he lets his hand 'generously' roam her soft mellifluous skin just above her pussy.

"You can say goodbye to the tan lines," Chuck muses as he softly caresses her cheeks in his lathered hands to make sure her face doesn't burn either. He gently smears the lotion into her cheeks, nose, forehead, and ears. He steps back to admire the masterpiece before him glistening in a sheen layer of lotion. "I'm all done," he kisses her on the lips from his kneeled position.

"Thank you," she sits up and opens her eyes at her loving husband. She notices a very large problem, and it isn't his rock-hard erection, which is very large by the way. "Why're you still wearing clothes?" She frowns as she wants to see her man in all his delicious, scrumptious glory.

"I thought I could use some help," Chuck quips with a naughty smile.

Sarah happily gets on her knees as she pulls Chuck's shirt over his head to reveal his softly toned chest and abdomen. He may not be the most bulging man, but he has definitely grown some muscle mass from being a spy and she cannot love his appearance any more. She cannot help it as she starts kissing his chest predatorily as she runs her hands over his lightly peppered chest and abdomen as she hungrily demands his body for her own sadistic pleasure. She lets her hands slide down and grip the waistband of his bathing suit. She continues to trail kisses down his stomach as she pulls down his shorts to reveal all of his manliness. She hungrily purrs at the sight of only the greatest pleasure giver she has ever had the opportunity of enjoying… and for the rest of her life she will be taking full advantage of.

Sarah has to fight every fiber in her body not to push Chuck onto his back and devour him multiple times. She looks back up at Chuck after getting a very gracious view of his steel hard cock that she is definitely going to be playing with soon. Chuck is smiling at her lip-bitten expression as he holds out the sun tan lotion for her to put on his body. _Oh screw it,_ Sarah gives into her temptation. "I have a better idea," Sarah responds predatorily as she pushes Chuck onto his back. He lets out a surprised grunt from hitting the towel over the sand before Sarah straddles him and plants herself over him so his erection fits nicely into her sopping cunt.

"Sarah," Chuck moans gutturally, "how does this get sunscreen on me?" He struggles to ask as she bounces over him letting his penis glide along the inner walls of her vagina.

"Like this," Sarah answers with a smirk as she presses her lotion-laden tits against his chest. She sloppily slides them all over his chest as she continues to ride his cock towards oblivion. Chuck holds her chest towards his as he starts passionately sucking on her lips and tongue as he revels in her amazing fucking abilities. How she turns him on so damn much is impossible to calculate, but he doesn't care because he is cumming inside her already. "Chu—uck," Sarah shudders in a whimper as she crashes down on him in a heavy orgasm. She can feel him releasing all of his white desires inside her as it mixes with her own bodily fluids.

Sarah finally opens her eyes as she rests on top of Chuck; his cock still inside her pussy. She smiles at her loving husband as he smiles back. "Hey, gorgeous," Chuck smiles genuinely at the most beautiful site in the world.

"Hi, handsome," she smiles back as she kisses him on the lips before cradling her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Did I tell you I love you today?" Chuck asks mirthfully as he kisses the top of her golden hair.

"I faintly recall you saying something along those lines," Sarah smiles happily as she loves hearing him say it. She doesn't even know why she was so scared of him saying it before or saying it back to him. That has to take the cake for the most ridiculous fear in her life.

"Well, I love you, Sarah Bartowski," he gently combs her hair out of her face.

Sarah's heart nearly explodes with utter bliss. Not only did he say he loves her, which somehow still gets her heart to squeeze in joy, but he called her by her new name that she has secretly dreamed of having since before they were even together. "I love you, Chuck," Sarah responds as she tries her best not to tear up. She never imagined her life being so amazing and all the emotions are surfacing at how different her life would be without Chuck.

"Sarah?" Chuck detects the emotions in her voice. He sits them up as her legs wrap around his waist as she sits on his thighs.

"I just love you so much, Chuck," Sarah admits tearfully as she pulls him into a tight embrace. "I… I never thought… that my life could be so perfect. I have everything I never thought I could have and that's all because of you. Chuck," she looks up at him with tearful eyes, "you saved me. You saved the innocent girl that I was losing every day. Thank you, Chuck," she smiles through the tears as she kisses him on the lips in a slow, sensual display of absolute love.

Chuck is completely speechless. When he heard Sarah state her vows, he nearly lost it then because of how amazing she is and how much she has grown to love not only him, but Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and even Casey. His eyes are already glossy with unshed tears as he stares into the tsunamis in her eyes. A single tear slips down his left eye. "There aren't even words to express how much I love you, Sarah. They should create a word more powerful than love because four letters isn't enough to describe how I feel about you," he lets out a tiny chuckle but his emotions are so raw and powerful that Sarah takes it as utter seriousness. "You're the only reason I'm here right now holding the greatest woman in the world… No, history of the world, in my arms right now. You're the single greatest thing to happen in my life and not a day goes by that I don't thank whoever gave me the greatest gift ever… you. You're the only one who owns my heart and keeps it beating. You're my everything, Sarah. You always have been and always will be."

Sarah watches in awe as no one has ever spoken so highly of her. Chuck would be the only man who could say such heartfelt compliments about her. Her whole body is floating in an ocean of tranquility and love as it informs her that her life is finally perfect and complete. There is absolutely nothing better than what she has and wouldn't trade a single moment of her life away in fear she would lose Chuck forever. The tears have already streamed down her face as she doesn't have the words to describe how she feels with Chuck so she just hugs him tightly. She holds onto him as if he is the only savior in the world and everything will work out as long as she is holding onto him. "I love you, Chuck."

"And I 'whatever word is longer and means more than love' you too," Chuck smiles down at her.

"Me too," she murmurs in utter bliss as she revels in his love.

(:o)

Sarah's breasts are sizzling. Well, technically the whole front of her body is sizzling because she is so damn beautiful and the hot sun is allowing her to lap up all its bright rays. She must've fallen asleep after the energy-sapping display of how much love they have for each other. She slowly lifts her head as her body is fairly stiff. She squints her eyes from the bright sun as her eyes haven't adjusted yet. She removed the glasses and hat because she didn't want a raccoon tan or a line on her forehead. She turns to her left as she looks through her eyelashes to see the imprint of Chuck's body on the towel covered sand. She lifts herself to a sitting position as she looks around for her husband. She finally crooks her stiff neck towards the beautiful ocean and sees Chuck happily splashing around in the shallow water.

She grins at the gorgeous sight of her naked husband innocently playing around in the beautiful clear-blue water. She quickly shakes the rust off her limbs and stands up tall. She uses her hand to block the sun as she gazes towards Chuck. He notices she is awake and smiles brightly at her. "Sarah, honey, come on in. The water is amazing," he states jovially.

Sarah happily walks up to the shoreline to meet her husband at the middle. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Mmm…" Sarah murmurs as she lets Chuck's warm soaked skin press against her as he wraps his arms around her lower back. Before Sarah could react, he lifts her into his arms as he uses her ass to support her. She wraps her arms around his legs as he turns and starts walking into the water. Sarah has a very slight trepidation of the water being cold… it's only a habit after all. She is pleasantly surprised when her heels touch the water and it is actually warm and soothing.

Chuck continues to walk deeper into the water until it reaches her shoulders. "It's nice, huh?" Chuck conjectures.

"Only the greatest feeling ever," she playfully smiles as she continues to hug onto him.

"I know," Chuck smiles brightly at his gorgeous wife. "It's so much warmer than California."

"You were talking about the water?" Sarah smiles amusedly.

Chuck grins playfully as he lifts her into her arms and tosses her into the water. She splashes around as her entire body is engulfed in the warm seawater. She pops her soaked head out of the water and narrows her eyes at him with a competitive grin, "oh, you're going to get it now."

Chuck's eyes widen in fear as he turns around and starts running in the weighting liquid. His legs feel like hundreds of pounds as Sarah quickly swims up to him and jumps on his back. They both crash through the surface of the water before Chuck lifts them back out. Sarah clings onto him like a monkey as she uses her right hand to splash water into his face from her right side. "Ahh!" Chuck shrieks as the water keeps splashing into his face. He falls to his left; dunking Sarah back into the water and she slips off of him.

Chuck pops his head back out but Sarah isn't around. "Sarah?" Chuck asks worriedly as he looks in all directions only to see nothing but the rings of water his disruption caused in the tranquil beach. Before Chuck could even think about where to check first, a piranha engulfs his cock into its mouth. "Ah!" Chuck jumps back in utter shock and Sarah appears directly in front of him with a victorious smile as the water rolls down her beautiful features. "That was not cool," Chuck warns teasingly.

"Tasted a little salty," Sarah quips with a lighthearted smile.

"Ew," Chuck crinkles his nose and Sarah melts at the adorable look on his face. She lets out a goodhearted laugh at his expression. He quickly drops the expression and looks at her with determination.

"Oh no," Sarah murmurs dreadfully as she turns and starts running towards the shore. Chuck takes chase behind her, but since she has a smaller girth, she escapes the thickness of the water before Chuck. He quickly gets onto the beach and they both stand at bay as water drips down their drenched bodies. "Chuck…" Sarah warns as he tries to ease him down.

"Yea, baby?" Chuck innocently asks as he is figuratively foaming from the mouth.

"What are you going to do?" she asks with a thin lace of worry in her tone.

"Nothing," he grins at her. "I just want to hold my beautiful wife in my arms and give her a kiss."

"Really?" Sarah asks for reassurance. She knows how devious Chuck can be when he is staring at a naked Sarah Walk—Bartowski.

"Yep."

"Alright," she hesitantly relaxes as she takes some uneasy steps towards him. He opens his arms wide to let her in.

"I didn't say where I was going to kiss you," he smiles naughtily as her face contorts in fear. He quickly gathers her in his arms and lifts her so she is resting in a crescent shape over his arms as he starts planting wet sloppy kisses just below her navel and is slowly kissing lower on her body.

"No!" Sarah squirms in joy. "Stop it! Chuck!" Her protests are too late as he starts sucking on the front edge of her pussy. "No, uh, oh," Sarah cries out as he suckles on her lips as she is defenseless against him and his superhuman abilities to pleasure her.

She can feel his tongue coming into play as her breathing becomes shallow. She writhes violently to get out of his grasp as she slides out of him as her upper body is too much for him to carry in a single arm. She slips from his grip and cartwheels out of it until she is standing on her feet again. Chuck just grins at his girlfriend's acrobatic abilities. He could never be angry with her because she is just so sweet and innocent.

"That was not cool," she reiterates his words earlier.

He just continues to grin at her.

"I'm hungry," she pouts adorably.

"It depends on what you're in the mood for," his grin takes on a mischievous expression.

"Chu—uck!" Sarah whines.

"I'm kidding," Chuck walks up to Sarah and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "We have some sandwiches in the bag." She happily molds to his side as they walk up to the bag by the towels.

(:o)

Sarah and Chuck are enjoying their turkey sandwiches while sitting on their knees on the towels. "I bet you've never eaten in the nude before," Chuck smiles at her as she takes the last bite of her sandwich; crumbs gathering on her breasts and legs.

"Nope," Sarah mumbles as she tries to chew her food.

Chuck grins at her as if she is the cutest thing in the world as she finishes chewing and swallowing the bite.

"What?" Sarah demands with a mirthful smile.

"You have a little bit of mustard on her face," he points to her right cheek.

Sarah tries to lick it off. "Is it gone?" She asks.

"Nope," Chuck shakes his head. Sarah turns her head as she tries to extend her tongue out as far as possible to lick the side of her mouth. "A little lower," Chuck commands as Sarah continues to try to lick it off. "A little farther away," Chuck informs her and she lets out a giggle at how evasive this mustard splotch is being. "Good, now sit," Chuck jokingly commands her like she is a puppy after she successfully got the mustard off.

Sarah jokingly complies as she sits up on her knees.

"Now roll over," Chuck smiles mirthfully as Sarah puts her hands out in front of her and lets her tongue hang from her mouth.

She breathes erratically like an ecstatic dog as she leans in towards Chuck and presses her nose against his. Chuck is smiling widely at how adorable Sarah is acting as she continues to breathe on his lips while her tongue lazily hangs out of her mouth. She swivels her head subtly as her nose presses against his and gives one long lick over his entire mouth.

"Pwah!" Chuck flinches back and starts wiping Sarah's saliva off his lips with his palms. Sarah joyously falls backwards in a fit of giggles. "Oh, ho, ho; you naughty pooch." Chuck pounces on top of her and starts licking her cheek ferociously.

"Chuck!" Sarah shrieks loudly. "Stop! Ah! No!" Chuck continues to lick her cheek as she writhes around trying to get out of his embrace.

**(:o)**

**Well, I didn't really know where to stop with this one. It could've gone on for days, which I'm sure their honeymoon did. This could turn out in a multiple chapter one-shot, which makes it a two-shot, right? I hope this is a good resting point and for anyone who has seen the blooper reel of season four where Sarah acts like a dog, I swear I had thought of the idea before seeing it. But, it doesn't hurt to get a physical image of it lol.**

**Again, I'm taking suggestions for something that happened in canon. I will not drift away from canon in any "What if?" moments. So, if there is anything in canon that you think needs some sassiness to it, let me know.**

**Please review.**


	8. Taming the Giant Blond Shemale

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope this story isn't getting repetitive as there are only so many ways to describe making love. This chapter is immediately after Sarah saves Chuck seconds before Phase Three. Sorry about the title, I just couldn't help it ;) Warnings for nudity, sexuality, and beautiful language.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Sarah helps pull Chuck into the back of the jeep. She quickly joins him by sitting on his lap. He grins at her and she rests her head against his shoulder. Even if she is still a bit damp, Chuck couldn't care less because he finally has his beautiful girlfriend back and she loves him with or without the Intersect… and last but not least, she wants to marry him. This leaves no doubts in their relationship. "I missed you so much, Chuck," she murmurs into his neck.

"I missed you too, Sarah," Chuck replies as he comforts her by combing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes tearfully. "I didn't mean it when I said you weren't a spy. It's just…"

"I know, Sarah," Chuck states humbly as the jeep revs to life with Casey and Morgan in the front seats. "I feel the same way."

"I just can't lose you," Sarah confesses heavy with emotion. "I was scared I was going to lose you. You mean everything to me, Chuck."

"You mean everything to me too," Chuck responds truthfully as he lifts her chin up to look at him. Her eyes are glimmering with tears. "I'm always afraid of something happening to you on a mission." Chuck gently presses his lips to hers in a display of unconditional love. "I don't care about being a spy anymore… as long as I'm still with you."

She gives him a tiny smile. "I just spent the last week without you and I can't live without you anymore," she confesses with emerging tears. "You're my home, Chuck. Without you, I'm nothing."

"I love you, Sarah," Chuck declares verily as he looks into her shining oceanic eyes.

"I love you too, Chuck," Sarah steals a fleeting kiss before resting her head back onto his shoulder and cradled into his neck.

(:o)

"The jet will be fueled and ready in an hour," Casey states to the rest of the team outside the small cabin. "I suggest you," he looks at Sarah and Chuck, "clean up while we wait." The filthy swamp water has left Sarah with a dreadful stench and Chuck has been held captive for almost a week.

"Okay," Sarah, who is hugged up against Chuck, grabs his arm, a small black sports bag, and leads him into the cabin. Chuck is a little surprised, but he isn't about to argue with his beautiful girlfriend who tore a path of utter destruction to find him.

Sarah leads Chuck into the small shower room that the cabin houses. It is barren except for the single showerhead in the center, some shampoo, soap, and a stack of a few towels. Sarah locks the door behind them and drops the black bag in the corner. She then turns to her boyfriend with a subtle smile before wrapping her arms around him and hugging tightly.

He forms his arms around her as she molds into his embrace. Chuck just holds the woman he loves in his arms as he never wants to let her go. Sarah takes the opportunity to untie the strings holding up his gown the Belgian gave him. She steps out of his embrace and pulls the gown towards her; his arms sliding through the sleeves and leaving him in just his boxers. She hasn't seen him in nearly a week and she greatly misses him.

She plants soft kisses on his bare chest as she tries to taste every inch of him; giving his nipples very quick suckles. As she gets to the rim of his waistband, she plants a soft hand over his right chest. "I missed you, Chuck," Sarah states softly as she lets her right hand slide under his waistband to feel his affection towards her and to feed her addiction.

Chuck swallows hard from the intimate touching. He doesn't know how she does it, but just her touch causes him to lose a large sense of coherency. "I missed you, too," Chuck replies with a kiss on her forehead. Sarah retracts her hand from his boxers so she can slide them off. As they pool at his bare feet, he steps out of them.

Sarah steps back to admire the most handsome, amazing man in the world. She smiles subtly and gives him a peck on the lips. She takes his hands and puts them at the end of her black tank top. Chuck pinches the material and slides it up to reveal her taut six pack abs. Chuck's eyes widen in amazement as she lifts her arms so her tank top rides over her head and Chuck drops it on the ground as he wraps his arms around her back to remove her bra.

Chuck unclasps it with ease and Sarah lets the thin fabric slides off her shoulders and onto the floor. She glances into Chuck's widened eyes as he acts like it is the first time he has ever seen her naked. Sarah loves the appreciation he has for her body. Sarah guides Chuck's hands to her zipper and he unbuttons her pants, unzips them, and slides them down to her ankles. Sarah stands there in just her cotton panties and Chuck kneels down before her to remove her combat boots. He unties both of them and she uses his shoulder to balance as he slides each boot off like a magical slipper. He slides the socks off too and she steps out of the pants.

She looks back into his eyes and he smiles at her. "You're so beautiful, Sarah."

She smiles shyly as his hands pinch the waistband of her panties. He locks eyes with her to make sure she is alright with his removal of her last article of clothing. She nods subtly to affirm his advances. His hands slide under her panties at her hips and he pushes them down to her ankles. She happily steps out of them and hugs him. Again, he just holds his loving girlfriend in his arms because there's no other place he'd rather be than in her embrace.

Sarah takes a single step into the raining shower and puts out her hand to welcome Chuck in as water cascades down her nude body. He happily takes her hand and steps into the water. They let the water rinse off the filth of not being together and Sarah again starts kissing his chest. She missed him so much and just wants to caress every inch of his body. She starts licking up his abdomen with multiple strokes to satisfy her addiction. And with each subsequent stroke, she lowers an inch. After licking him and tasting his gentle skin, she finds herself at the rim of his unruly pubic hair.

She kneels down and admires the thick piece of meat before her. Her tongue has longed for his taste for far too long. She takes an experimental lick along the length of his cock. As she licks the entire underside in one long stroke, his penis bounces like a springboard as it re-centers itself. Sarah revels in the taste and plants tiny kisses along the side of his cock and down to his scrotum. She continues to assault his privates with quick kisses until she gets to the edge and takes his entire scrotum into her mouth. She lets her tongue lift each testicle separately as she enjoys his salty taste.

Chuck watches in amazement and arousal as she releases his testes and reclaims his cock for herself. She engulfs the entire sausage and lets her lips form around it. She starts bobbing her head along it; letting her tongue and lips glide against his hard cock. Her hands form around his backside and squeeze his ass cheeks as she increases her speed. She slides her lips and tongue up and down his shaft as it builds with white creamy love. Sarah's speed quickens even further and Chuck starts going bleary-eyed at the intense pleasure. Sarah silently begs him to give her his love as she sucks him towards oblivion.

Chuck feels the tranquility of releasing his desire as he fills Sarah's mouth to the rim with his love. She continues to suck out any last drops of love before sliding him out of her and drinking it completely in one large gulp. She smiles up at him with a pleased expression as she grips his penis in her right hand and starts licking the tip of it constantly; her tongue tasting the remnants of his love.

She stands back up and smiles at her as her tongue has finally been sated with its addiction. Chuck, now completely satisfied by his lovely girlfriend, takes the bar of soap and runs it along her neck. Sarah stretches her neck to give him more room to clean as he runs down to her left shoulder. As the water rinses away the soap cleaning her body, he trails kisses on the freshly sanitized skin. Chuck's lips follow the soap in perfect synchronization as he kisses over her nipples, her abdomen and down to her pussy. He lets his tongue slip into the opening just enough to flick her clit. Her legs weaken with the sensual touch before he kisses back up her body. He gently rotates her to clean her back and follows the same mantra along every inch of her back. His longing lips are finally fed their obsession as he finishes on her perfect sculpted ass.

He kisses back up her back and gently nibbles on her trapezius muscle from behind and she leans her back against his chest. Chuck ghosts a kiss over her ear as he whispers, "I missed you, Sarah." His right hand gently takes her right breast into it and he fondles her honeyed tit while his left hand roams her abdomen as he holds her flush against him. His right hand gingerly pinches her nipple and he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger; eliciting a soft moan from Sarah's succulent lips. Sarah lets her head rest back on Chuck's shoulder as her body has missed Chuck's sensual touch.

His right hand releases her nipple and glides down her body and towards the center of her arousal. She can feel him getting aroused against her lower back and smiles to herself. His left hand glides back up her abdomen and brings her left breast into a soft admiring caress. His right hand slides over her silky pussy and two long fingers nestle themselves gently between her legs. She lets out a small moan as they split her succulent folds open and enter her. He gently slides his fingers in and out of her pussy as she arches farther back into him from the pleasure and clenches her legs together impulsively. She feels her arousal building and boiling quickly as she hasn't been pleasured since Chuck left for Switzerland. And even before that he wasn't completely into it since he lost the Intersect. It was a horrible thought hanging over their heads for far too long and she is about to fix it.

"I want you, Chuck," Sarah croaks softly as she takes his hand off her tit.

Chuck knows exactly what she means and he retracts his fingers from her velvety folds and places each hand on each side of her hips. He spins her in his arms so she is now looking at him. She lifts her body onto her toes into the perfect position as she slowly decompresses until his hard cock slides nicely between her legs and into her sopping cunt. She lets out a gentle moan as she looks into the desire and love in his chocolate swirls. His hands slide up her abdomen and clasp her breasts in a soft embrace. Each tit gratuitously hardens against his palms as he softly massages them to maximize her pleasure. He gently thrusts his cock deep inside her in a piston motion.

"Oh…" Sarah shudders in pleasure as his hands travel to her lower back to give him more power to deepen his thrusts. Her pussy had been begging for his cock since she lost him and now it is clenching with tears of joy. "Chuck…" Sarah shudders again as her abdomen tightens and her cunt squeezes his thick cock in a last ditch effort to absorb as much of his essence as possible.

"Sarah…" Chuck huskily moans as he feels her tighten around him and hold onto him as if she never wants to let him go. He hits the unmistakable pleasure point of climaxing when she voices her desire.

"Chu—ck," she whispers throatily in two syllables as her vagina bawls in utter relief and happiness. It has finally got its Chuck back and it can't hold its emotions any longer. It continues to cry as it feels Chuck greet it with his delicious joyous tears.

Chuck bawls all his contentment inside her as she cries around him; their tears mixing inside her lovely cunt. Sarah rests her chest against him as he runs his right hand along her wet breasts while holding her to him with his left hand. Sarah happily lets Chuck rub her sweet tits as she runs her hands along his defined chest. She gently slides herself off his penis and stands a foot from him and smiles in awe as she admires him. He smiles back with a similar admiring expression; both of their arousals commanding attention in her hardened perky nipples and his long erect penis.

Sarah, glistening like a bright silver Pagani Zonda after being washed and waxed and the whole shebang, takes the soap from Chuck and rubs it over his chest. Circular streaks of bubbles remain as she continues to rub the soap over his entire body. Instead of letting the water wash off the soap, she uses her wet hands and glides them along his body so she can feel every definition in his torso. She makes sure he is very clean in some of the lower body crevices before taking the shampoo. She squeezes out a good amount into her hands and runs her lathered fingers into his wet hair. She massages his scalp and then brings him in for a kiss. As their lips holds each other together, her hands weed out any remaining dirt in his hair.

As they step back from the lovely kiss, Chuck smiles at her; really smiles. Sarah missed that smile so much that she throws herself into his arms. "I missed you so much, Chuck," she confesses emotionally. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you," Chuck states with pure truth and conviction. "You are the woman that I love and I'm going to marry you."

As Sarah clings onto him for dear life, he spurts shampoo onto his hands and massages her scalp with the cleansing lubricant. Sarah finally steps out of his embrace and gazes lovingly into his eyes as he works his hands through her long flowing golden hair. She melts into his comforting kneading and he continues to smile at the content look on her face. "You're so gorgeous, Sarah," he whispers with great emotion. "You're the greatest thing to happen in my life."

Sarah doesn't know how to respond to that. She can easily repeat his words because she feels the exact same way about him. He is the greatest thing in her life and she will never feel like she has been grateful enough to have him. "I love you so much, Chuck," she whispers back with even more emotion as tears start to form in her eyes. "You're the only thing in my life worth living for."

Chuck caresses her cheek in his right hand as he lets the water pour over her beautiful face and rinse out the shampoo. He pulls her face back out of the shower and she blinks the excess water out of her eyes. "I love you," Chuck plants his lips to hers and holds her clean naked body against his clean naked body.

(:o)

Chuck looks over at Sarah and sees her put a large brown shirt over her bra. As the shirt hangs loosely at her mid-thighs, Chuck quirks an eyebrow. "Isn't that my shirt?" Chuck queries as he points to the brown Star Wars shirt that shows Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting in the landspeeder while being questioned by two Stormtroopers with the phrase 'These are not the breasts you're looking for.'

"Yea, but I like it," Sarah pipes cheerily. "And… these are definitely the breasts you're looking for."

Chuck's smile widens to unbelievable lengths as he plants a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did you bring me a shirt?" Chuck asks as he feels his recently dried chest.

"Yep," Sarah tosses a blue shirt to him with a little more excitement than a shirt should bring.

He scrambles to pull it on and looks down at it. Sarah smiles brightly as she reads the shirt. Chuck gets an upside down view of the shirt that reads 'World's Sexiest Nerd.' Before Chuck can make a snarky comment, Sarah jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly; her legs wrapped around his waist. "I missed you so much, Chuck," Sarah reiterates in relief that she finally has him back. "Don't ever leave me again," she demands forcefully. "We're a team."

"And teams stick together," Chuck finishes for her. "I'll always be there for you, Sarah."

**(:o)**

**I had to throw the Star Wars shirt in this scene. I hope this was fun to read and wasn't overly smutty. I hope these aren't getting boring now. I feel like the original smut fad has come and gone like Farmville. Anyways, if you have any suggestions in canon, I'm open to them.**

**Please review.**


	9. What's Your Secret?

**SPOILER WARNING! This is a scene from the first episode of season 5, "Chuck Versus The Zoom." Please be warned if you haven't seen the episode yet, because this gives away a part of it.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, and the suggestions. This chapter is actually a suggestion I got along with most of the other ones. I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been devoting my time to other stories, schoolwork, and life… scratch that. I don't have a life or schoolwork, so mostly just lazing it up. Obviously, warnings for mature nudity, language, and delicious intimate body parts. And no, this has nothing to do with Halloween because I'm not skillful enough to think of a Halloween idea.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Chuck enters his apartment with trepidation. Sarah has been getting nosy in his business, and not that he likes keeping secrets from Sarah, but he wants to surprise her like a good husband would do. How is he supposed to surprise her if she keeps trying to pry the information out of him like the superspy she is? "Sarah?" He calls out as he slides into the door.

"In a minute," Sarah calls out from the recesses of the apartment.

"Um… so… honey," Chuck fiddles with his keychain while carefully trying to explain why she needs to back off. "Here's the thing, I'm not trying to keep anything from you," he explains with animated hand gestures. "You are… my wife and, and that's a part of the deal. I'm well aware of that," he walks further into the apartment as he enters the kitchen. "I would however like to keep a few things in 'the special category,'" he uses air quotes although she is not in the same room, "of 'you don't need to know about this.'"

As Chuck rounds the corner to face the hallway, Sarah steps out in red heels, fishnet stockings, black panties, and a black transparent bra. Chuck completely freezes as his jaw drops slightly and the keys fall from his limp hold on them. As the keys clatter to the ground, Sarah runs her hand through her wavy hair and she shakes her head provocatively as she grins at Chuck.

Chuck shakes his head vehemently as he knows exactly what her plan is. This may be a little more forward then the belly dancer outfit, but he knows his wife well enough. He tries to close his eyes and look away but she is just too damn hot and sexy. "No," Chuck protests as his eyes betray him and dart right back to her in her lacy clothing, "no, not today. This has worked in the past, but not today," he declares boldly, but it is very hollow.

Sarah saunters towards him with a smug grin. "What is it?" She questions innocently as she continues to close the gap between them.

"This," Chuck nervously flings his hands erratically towards her as he tries to look away. "This, all that," he turns his head to the left, but his eyes remain on her.

"What's your secret, Chuck?" She demands as she narrows her eyes slightly and approaches him.

Chuck tries turning his head the other way, but it doesn't help as his eyes won't let him stop gazing at her flawlessness. He purses his lips and mumbles in a last ditch effort, "my lips are sealed."

"Well," she steps down into the kitchen, "let me help you," she steps up to him seductively, "unseal them." He looks at her like he is about to explode and she gently leans into his neck and starts planting soft kisses that trail towards his mouth. Chuck squeezes his eyes shut as his resolve is crumbling faster than the losing turn in Jenga. Her lips take their course towards his lips and after she plants a gentle kiss on his chin, she presses her lips to his mouth; her tongue unsealing his lips to learn his secrets.

_Oh boy,_ what brittle remains of his resolve are now being gathered in a dustpan and thrown away. He's already given in to the master seductress before him. He doesn't know how she does it… well, he does. She is just so amazingly gorgeous and sexy with those long silky legs and the perfect bosom that is always ready to attract. _Just keep quiet,_ Chuck tells himself. _As long as you don't talk, she doesn't know you've surrendered._

"You ready to talk yet?" She whispers seductively as she pulls back from the kiss.

Chuck makes a very tiny high-pitched "eep," while subtly shaking his head as he is completely enthralled by the blonde beauty before him.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep going," Sarah grins suggestively as she turns her back to him. She slides off the left shoulder strap of her bra, followed by the right. Without those straps over her shoulders, her bra slides down her body and pools at her feet. "Oopsies," Sarah glances back with an innocent expression, but Chuck is too enthralled to respond as his eyes are glazed over and the smile on his face is only out of impulse.

Sarah bends just slightly and juts her ass out towards Chuck. She starts grinding her ass over his crotch in a rhythmic circular motion that gets him harder than a steel pole. She smiles to herself as she feels his erection through his pants. Her smile only brightens as she loves not only entertaining Chuck, but duping him for any information she ever wants from him. After another thirty seconds of grinding on him, she turns back around to give him a full, unobstructed view of her firm breasts and sweet candy nipples. "Tell me your secret," she whispers as she ghosts her breath along his lips while his eyes glance down at her perfect tits and she cannot help but smile at how much he loves her chest. He loves all of her, but he definitely enjoys playing with her tits on multiple occasions.

_Just keep quiet_, Chuck tells himself over and over as he struggles not to just blurt out that he and Morgan are planning her dream home. He purses his lips as tight as possible to try and seal them. He shakes his head vehemently as he squeezes his eyes shut.

Sarah rolls her shoulders seductively as she whispers, "I don't know how many more clothes I can take off." Chuck's jaw drops and his mouth falls open as he stares at her in shock. Sarah takes advantage and plants a juicy kiss on his lips and forces her tongue into his mouth. As she explores every cavity of his delicious mouth, she takes his left hand, slides it under her panties, and places it on her right bare ass cheek. "Tell me your secret," Sarah demands as she starts grinding her crotch against his hard-on.

Chuck nearly whimpers at the arousing massaging, but fights back as he shakes his head as he uses his free right hand to cup her left breast. Sarah looks down at his hand as it massages her breast. His hand gropes and squeeze over her tit as she revels in the feeling. She quickly realizes that he is trying to fend her off as he starts rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She narrows her eyes and peels his hand off her tit. "No, uh, uh," Sarah shakes her head as she shakes her finger at him. "Tell me your secret first, Chuck," she grins seductively at him in almost a whisper. "Then you can have me all to yourself."

Chuck finally chokes out quickly, "Morgan and I are looking for your dream home." Chuck pulls his free right hand to his mouth to try to cover it, but it is too late and he already gave away the secret. But his hand does taste like her honeyed delicious breast, so it isn't all for loss.

"What?" Sarah leans back with heightened eyebrows.

"Morgan has a whole book of ideas," he explains through his hand and again covers his mouth and tastes her succulent flesh transferred onto his palm.

Sarah's eyes narrow skeptically and she pulls his hand from her panties and turns on her heels and heads for the bedroom. Chuck is frozen in place as he doesn't know what to do. The secret is already out of the bag, but now he has more immediate needs; most importantly the hardness tightening against his pants.

Sarah walks out in a black trench coat covering her delicious body and Chuck's expression falls. "Can we at least have sex?" He begs almost pathetically.

"Of course," Sarah flashes a quick smile. "You know how much I love having sex. I'll be back in one minute," she closes the door behind her leaving Chuck in a paralyzed funk.

He looks down and lifts her bra off the floor and sees his keys under the silk material. He lifts those up too and pockets them. He holds up the bra and admires it in awe. "So not fair," he mumbles in defeat.

(:o)

Literally one minute later, Sarah barges back into the apartment; Chuck now sitting on the couch with an antsy knee bouncing furiously and only his undershirt and pants on. He looks over at her and her expression turns to anger as she points the book towards him. "Tits?" She questions irately. "Really?"

"It's not what you think," Chuck argues quickly. "It's an acronym." She narrows her eyes at him. "For Toes In The Sand," Chuck asks in a high-pitched tone. "Like what you said at Jean-Claude's?"

She slams the book on the table, making a loud bang. Chuck's eyes dart to the book and back to her as she pulls the trench coat off and lets it pool behind her feet. She is standing there in just her panties and fishnet stockings. She puts a knee between each side of him and straddles his legs as she pulls his face into her chest. She can feel his hardness pushing on her barely clothed vagina and smiles. She loves how easily she can arouse him and is almost certain he's been hard since she seduced him a few minutes ago.

He knows he lost the war, but he can still win this battle. He starts kissing the valley between her breasts and she nearly giggles at the sensual feeling. His hands slide down to her panties and he tugs at them. She complies and lifts off of him. His hands pull her panties down to the floor while she undoes his zipper and button.

She reaches into his opened pants and under his boxers. She quickly finds what she is looking for as she grips his hardness with a smile. Chuck lets out a breath at her warm grip as she pumps nice and steady. She smiles at him as she retakes her throne with a knee on each side of him. She gently descends onto him while guiding him into her. As their reproductive organs make contact, she removes her hand and slides all the way down onto him; both of them letting out a moan of pleasure. She bounces up and down over him and her heels quickly slide off her feet to the ground in the mayhem.

Both of them feel their insides tingling with unending passion and pleasure, and in a loud moan from each of them, they both release their orgasms. Sarah bounces a few more times to ride out the remnants of the orgasm as she smiles down at Chuck, who is smiling right back. "God, I love you," he declares with conviction and bliss.

"I love you too," Sarah responds overjoyed. She plants a quick kiss on his lips and steps off of him. "Now, let's see what's in this book," she grabs the 'T.I.T.S.' book off the table and shelters it under her arm as she saunters to the bedroom completely nude except for the fishnet stockings.

"Oh boy," Chuck whispers as he quickly pulls his pants and boxers up and stumbles in behind her to see her sash a thin purple robe over her body; he gets a brief glimpse of her perfect bubbly ass before the purple flashes over and covers it. She climbs on the bed and crosses her legs as she opens the book.

Chuck climbs up on the bed next to her and crosses his legs and arms as he leans against the headboard and just watches his beautiful wife skim through the pictures of different houses. He knows he lost the war to her, but he's not going to let this deter him and maybe he can finally figure out what her real dream home is because he is tired of trying to listen and guess off her every word.

**(:o)**

**Please review.**


	10. Happy Birthday To You

**I honestly never expected to be updating this story again, but this idea has been in my head for the longest time and I feel like I might as well get it out there already (and before someone else beats me to the punch). This takes place on Chuck's birthday any time after season 3. This could even be ten years in the future because we all know they got back together after the finale.**

**Warning: Mature content ahead.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**:o**

Sarah runs the deep red strawberry lipstick around her lips for the tenth time. Lathering on lipstick has never been her thing unless it was needed for an assignment. It always makes her lips feel like they are encased in clay and every move of her lips causing a crack in the clay, but she needs it for the look she is going for tonight. Tonight is a special night and she wants to make it as special as possible. This lipstick is specially designed to be consumed and edible.

She smacks her lips together as she stares into the bathroom mirror, murmuring agreeably at her appearance. _He's going to love this;_ she enthuses to herself as a wicked smile graces her face. Her eyes are touched up with a smoky eye shadow that lights up her blizzard blue eyes. She puts the lipstick back on the sink counter and looks over the numerous makeup tools she has spent the last twenty minutes using. Her hair is fanned out in gorgeous long golden curls that rest against her shoulders. She glances back up at the mirror ready to enjoy her night of festivities.

She pops her head out of the bathroom door to look down both sides of the hallway of their apartment. She left Chuck in his room asking him to wait for her as she gets her present. He nodded with a silly grin as if he was surprised by the fact that she got him a gift at all. She always loves the genuine surprise every act she does gives him. They've been together for over six months and he needs to learn that she loves him more than anything in the world and will do whatever it takes to make him happy because she loves seeing him happy.

She prances across the hallway and steps up to their bedroom door. She gently spins the knob and quietly opens the door to see Chuck sitting with his back to her on the edge of their bed. He is entranced by his phone as if it holds the secrets of Pandora's box in it. She slips into the room silently and stands there for a few seconds debating on how to rouse him from his phone. She finally decides on tactic C and closes the door with just enough force to let the bolt make a gentle clicking noise but not so hard that the door trembles against the frame.

"Chuck," she starts shyly as he turns quickly and stands to his feet.

The phone instantly drops from his hand and clatters against the hardwood floor. His eyes widen into saucers and his jaw drops in complete awe and admiration at the sight before him.

"Happy birthday," she grins sweetly with puckered lips and hooded eyes. She is standing before him in nothing but a bright red ribbon dissecting her body from between her legs to wrap tightly around her left shoulder with another ribbon wrapped over her chest. The ribbons are tied into a huge festive bow where the ribbons intersect to finish the ensemble.

"Sa—Sa—Sa…" He cannot even speak a word at the glorious sight before him. His cheeks start to burn red and he remains frozen with his jaw moving up and down as if he is trying to talk but his brain is not there to decipher his words.

She loves the look on his face. He's always been adorably cute when he was speechless, but his entire body is frozen in amazement. "Would you like to open your present?" She whispers huskily as she steps up to him to stand only a mere inches from him. She looks up at him with a patient grin.

Chuck cannot attribute the next move to his brain because it is still in debate on if this is actually happening or not. His hands find their way to the ends of the bow and he gently tugs them towards him. In one fluid motion, the bow unravels and floats to the floor to reveal his present of a completely nude Sarah Walker.

She leans forward on her toes and whispers, "I'm all yours," into his ear before rocking onto the back of her heels.

He nods his head absentmindedly as he soaks in his gorgeous girlfriend and her flawless body. He would immediately worship whatever god takes credit for bringing her into his life and making her fall in love with him.

Sarah knows Chuck is paralyzed in awe and stifles an eye roll. She knows him well enough that he is thanking whoever gave him this opportunity and she knows this always takes time that she doesn't have. "Aren't you going to play with your new present?" She asks sincerely, still gazing into his eyes.

"Uh huh," he nods absentmindedly again, still unsure what to do.

She laughs at his mentality and leans into him, pressing a kiss to his lips, one of the ten layers transferring to his lips. He licks his lips and tastes the fruity delicious lipstick. "Mmmm…" he murmurs as a goofy smile grows on his face. "Strawberry."

She smiles brightly, knowing he is finally snapping out of it. His hands glide around her waist and he pulls her in close to him, capturing her luscious strawberry lips. She opens her mouth giving him all the access he wants as his tongue penetrates her forces instantly; the taste of strawberry infusing itself into every taste bud. His hands slide lower until they cup her ass cheeks and he lifts her up.

She giggles joyously as she wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal against her. He sends another onslaught onto her lips, strawberry lipstick smearing across both of their mouths. He carries her over to the bed and lays her down on the left side, planting his left knee beside her right hip as he straddles her gently. His lips devour multiple layers of her lipstick when he finally releases the heated kiss.

She looks up at him with shimmering eyes full of admiration as her chest heaves up and down; her nipples erect and aroused. Chuck finally realizes the folly of his outfit as jeans were not meant to stretch and his erection is pushing against them like the linemen in football fighting for possession of the line of scrimmage. He glances down to see how his Mini Me is doing to see Sarah's left hand pause against his erection over his jeans and her right hand frozen on the zipper; his button already popped open and his belt undone. He looks back up at her to see her expression unsure as she wants this night to be all about him and not do anything he may not want. His smile says it when he reinforces her act of freeing his manhood, "I think I'm wearing too many clothes."

She instantly presses the play button and unzips his pants, fishes into his boxers and pulls out his throbbing gristle, stroking it with both hands. He lets out a throaty moan and she knows he is in unrivaled bliss. She peels his pants down until they pool around her legs. Not even stopping for a second, she folds Chuck's cock back into his boxers and pulls them down to where his jeans rest. She gently strokes his hard and erect phallus, directing her gaze back at him. "This is your night," she whispers sweetly. "I'm all yours."

She lowers her hands and lets her body relax as he hovers over her while keeping her honest eyes on his. Chuck decides to give her what she definitely wants, although it can be argued that he wants it just as bad. He slides back a few inches and positions himself perfectly. He guides his hard penis into her pussy and gently slides up to the hilt.

Sarah lets out a shaky breath as her back arches slightly, an aroused smile growing on her face. He seeks her lips with his and captures his target, assaulted with the strawberry fragrance. As their lips and tongues join together for a double date, he slides his cock out of her and back in, picking up the pace at a gentle acceleration of speed, like a fine European automobile.

Sarah finds herself having trouble keeping up with the kissing as small moans escape her throat and lips at the intense pleasure of his cock penetrating her vagina. She smiles in eternal bliss when she realizes Chuck has given her a break from the double date as his lips trail strawberry down her neck and onto her chest. His lips seek out her right nipple and enclose around it, his thrusts still accelerating gently to increase the pleasure. He gently tugs on her nipple with his lips and tastes her succulent skin tinged with strawberry.

Sarah's moans grow erratic and rhythmic as she reaches her first orgasm of the night. Her chest rises and falls quicker and quicker as he teases her left nipple with his tongue and lips. "Oh god…" She shrills in passionate desire. "Chuck!"

He continues his thrusting as he feels her tighten around her and hold on for dear life. She finally gives in and her pussy relaxes and she cries out in ecstasy. Chuck feels her body tighten as it pushes the heat down her body and against his cock. Her body finally eases into comfort and he kisses back up her chest and neck until he finds her lips. He gently pulls out of her and turns to rest on his side as their lips remain glued.

Sarah tries to regulate her bated breathing and pulls her lips from Chuck's. "Chuck," she huffs breathlessly. "You didn't cu—"

"Shh…" he gently shushes her with a finger to her lips. She instantly falls silent as she patiently gazes at him. He notices some of the strawberry lipstick transferred to his finger and licks it off. "This is my night." he quietly continues. "Right?"

"Yea," she responds out of breath with a subtle nod, shocked by how even on his night, he cares more about her than himself.

He gives her a small grin before trailing kisses down her neck. He finds her left hand and takes it in his left hand. He rests her hand on his penis and she grips him lightly, knowing exactly what he wants. He doesn't want to be stroked fervently, but teased. He wants to be on the verge of climaxing but never reach it. He wants his climax to be perfect—

"Ohhh!" Sarah shudders in elation when his left hand finds the peachy skin around her vagina and his fingers tease her lips while his mouth suckles on her right nipple. He smiles against her breast at her shudder. He can feel her left hand giving him exactly what he wants. He wants to be teased before releasing his excitement.

He loves and admires her body. She is the epitome of perfection brought down from Aphrodite herself; granting Sarah with buxom breasts with small tasty nipples and a tight little ass that has the eyes of every patron of whatever room she is in glued to it. The curvature of her oblique muscles forming a very faint triangular pattern with the tip being filled with only the greatest thing ever created; something more beautiful than anything on this earth; something only the gods could create. And a face that can win over anyone's heart with luscious pink lips and enticing cornflower blue eyes and a small adorable nose with the softest skin tempered to perfection.

He finds her already on the verge of another orgasm after his attempt at rationally describing how someone so gorgeous could be with him, let alone exists. His index and middle finger are teasing her velvety clit and her back is starting to arch. He slides his fingers back up her abdomen, trailing her wetness up and she looks into his eyes with entreat and need. Before she can voice her pleads for him to continue, he rotates and straddles her again. She guides his throbbing cock into her wet folds and with only a few thrusts to the hilt and moans to complement them, they both explode in complete ecstasy.

Chuck's thrusts become lethargic as Sarah drains his energy until he comes to a complete stop, nearly collapsing on top of Sarah. He weakly holds himself over her with each hand against the bed beside her shoulders as he gazes down at her. She looks exactly how he feels: exhausted yet delighted; overjoyed yet drained. They share a smile of pure adoration and love as they gaze into each other's eyes.

Before Chuck's elbows can buckle, he pulls out of her and collapses beside her, both of them breathing heavily. Chuck turns his head to look at Sarah and she looks at him. They both have elated smiles on their faces. "Is this how I always look after making love?" She breathes tiredly, knowing her hair is tussled messily and her eye shadow smeared.

"I think you look adorable," he responds in the same tired fashion.

"Do I?" she chuckles.

"Yes," he responds as he weakly wipes a bead of sweat from getting into her eye. "This might even rival your adorableness when you're angry."

"I'm adorable when I'm angry?" She furrows a brow, unsure how to take his words.

"Sometimes," he shyly responds. "It depends on who you're mad at."

"When it's not you?" She smirks knowingly.

"Exactly," he responds with a quick peck on her lips. "Mmm…" he tastes what little strawberry is left on her lips, "strawberry. That lipstick is amazing," he moans heavenly.

"I have more of it," she bounces her eyebrows suggestively, doing her best interpretation of the Bartowksi eyebrow dance.

"We do have all night," he responds huskily. "And it is my night, right?" He smirks almost evilly.

"Oh god," Sarah shudders wondering if she is going to survive the night if they have repeats of what just happened.

:o

Sarah lets out a groan as she groggily opens her eyes. She lazily stares at the thin drapes to see the sun knocking on the window and begging for a peek at the angelic goddess. She looks over to her left to see Chuck contently sleeping with his arms around her naked waist. She runs a hand through his hair when she notices a few of the strands are reddened. She furrows her brow as she quirks her head.

"Good morning, lover," Chuck mumbles sleepily with a relaxed grin as he slowly opens his eyes. At her silence, he suddenly spirals, "that was weird, huh? Calling you lover?"

"Maybe a little," she playfully mumbles as she teases the curls if his chocolate hair. "And good morning to you, lover."

"Um…" He furrows his brow curiously. "You have a little red on your cheek," he wipes his finger over her cheek. "And your chin."

"You have some too," she smiles as she looks at his neck filled with lip imprints from numerous kissing. Chuck notices a trail on Sarah's chin that leads under the covers and he follows the trail down while Sarah follows her own trail across the sculpted body of her boyfriend. Chuck removes the cover to see Sarah's chest tagged with red streaks and smears. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

Sarah notices his expression and decides to put her adventure on hold as she investigates his. She looks down and notices not only the smears and streaks but her nipples are colored a deep red. All she can do as the memory of last night comes back at full force is laugh. So she bellows out a loud joyous laugh as she looks into Chuck's eyes. He starts laughing with her at how much fun they had last night with nothing but lipstick and each other.

"It looks like I missed a spot," he laughs loudly as he leans forward and sucks the lipstick from her left nipple.

"Looks like you missed a lot of spots," she giggles as his tongue encircles her nipple. "God," she shudders elatedly, "I ruined strawberries forever. I'm never going to be able to think about strawberries the same way again."

**;o**

**I'm sorry about the 'throbbing gristle' comment. That just has to be the worst possible name for male genitalia ever. I don't think this is a smutty as I've done, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**


	11. Creature Fear

**Why am I writing another one of these? Because I'm sick, I tell ya! I'm sick in the head and I like Sarah Walker naked! That's why. You want to fight about? Well, I don't feel like it. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Who knew a matured rated fic could get to 100 reviews? That's like a milestone in itself. Shut up, BillAtWork! Your story was rated T for a while before so you changed it to M so that's cheating.**

**This chapter takes place at the infamous Barstow motel scene in Season 2: Chuck Versus the Colonel. This may not be quite as smutty as the other ones (I'm looking at you chapter 6!) but I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**WARNING: Mature content below. Please advise.**

**(:o)**

Being on the run is something Chuck finally realizes he probably should've prepared for long ago, but just like his Five Year Plan, he has procrastinated every time the idea appeared in his mind. With the Intersect in his head, he knew he was public enemy number one and the government could easily turn on him at a dime. Maybe some blank passports; one from Canada perhaps, would be helpful at this particular junction. Instead of being at this dingy motel room, he could already be in another country safe from everyone trying to get the daunting computer inside his head. But Sarah, that beautiful, beautiful angel—agent. Chuck needs to correct himself for the umpteenth time. Instead of remaining a slave to the government, she betrayed them to protect him. She is helping him run away and he cannot think of anyone he'd rather be under the protection of.

Sarah opens the door to the motel room and his mind suddenly fixates back to the present and the situation they are in. As they step in, Chuck clears his throat as he closes the door behind him. He glances over at the far wall where one lone queen size bed rests. "As you can see," he mumbles almost disheartened because he's still unsure how to talk to Sarah since she chose him over her job. "There's just the one bed…" He notices the annoyance in Sarah's demeanor, something he is proud to be able to read as it took him a lot of time to learn her hidden expressions. "A little presumptuous, I guess," he tries to joke, but it just comes off as pained. "Should I've asked for separate rooms?" He suddenly asks, just wanting to hear her talk because she hasn't said a word since arriving at the motel room.

"No," she turns to him, all signs of frustration and agitation instantly gone from her expression, "it's fine. As long as we're on the lam, I can't let you out of my sight," she assures him almost sweetly, contradicting the annoyance she was displaying only moments ago. She digs into the small black plastic bag she brought in with some clothes she bought at a thrift store earlier. She pulls out a plain shirt and panties as she dismissively states with a contradictory smile, "I'm gonna take a shower." She instantly heads to the bathroom, the awkward tension getting to her. She knows emotions are a bit high with the whole excitement of being on the run from the government while also searching for Chuck's father.

"I'm assuming the whole out of your sight thing doesn't really apply right now," he quips knowing the answer. He doesn't know where that came from, but now he is more nervous than ever. He may have just dropped the ball on the whole dream of them getting together coming true.

She sends him a cheeky grin wondering where that came from. Sure, she knows he wants to be with her just as bad as she wants to be with him, but he has always been more reserved and subtle. She blames it on the high emotions from being hunted by the government and possibly even Fulcrum. She slips into the bathroom and closes the door, relieved to have some separation from Chuck. It isn't that she doesn't enjoy her time with him and he almost always gets her to look at things on the bright side, but the tension has really grown since she chose him over the government.

"Right," he responds awkwardly towards the closed door as he stands up tall and stiff. He takes a bite of the air, wondering if he totally screwed any chance he had with her because of that comment. He has always worried what repercussions would come from his actions, most of them with Sarah in mind. He has always tried his best to do what she would want the most, still clinging onto that hope that she will finally give him a chance at being an intimate partner and lover.

(:o)

Sarah finally gets the time to think alone. Chuck being right beside her for the last couple days have really been hard on her because she knows that he loves her. He may not have told her, but the things he does for her have definitely shown it. And the worst part, in her opinion, is she loves him back. All his actions, all his motives have been for her. He swung form the rooftop of the Buy More, defying his acrophobia, to save her from Sasha Banachek. He kept her spirits up during a high school reunion she had no plans on ever going to. He shielded her from Fulcrum's evil Intersect in the suburbs. He never gave up on her when Bryce showed up unannounced, even though Bryce had stayed at her apartment and was her date for the mission. He held strong through her humiliating attempt at controlling the situation with Cole Barker. He helped her save her father from a Saudi Arabian Sheik, while also accomplishing the mission they had failed earlier; and choosing her over the ten million dollars her father had put into his account. Chuck has been an extraordinary individual for everything he's done without asking for anything in return.

_Would it be so bad if I gave him what he wanted?_ She questions as she stares at her bare feet over her breasts while the shower water cascades around her face; her hair in long unruly braids protecting her face from the rushing water. _I want it too._ She throws her head back trying her best to clear her mind as she reaches for the soap the motel has supplied. On second thought, she decides not to trust the distortedly shaped bar of soap that looks like it has already been used before.

"Ow! Shit!" she suddenly hears Chuck shriek.

Mission mode has engaged. Without even letting her mind survey the situation, she hops out of the shower, grabs her gun from the counter, and bolts out of the bathroom. She aims her gun at the lone figure sitting at the table; a piece of his salad falling from his dropped jaw. His eyes widen to extreme lengths as he just soaks in the picture of perfection. She doesn't even register that she is standing there dripping wet and naked with a gun aimed at him. "What happened?" She demands heatedly, still worried for his safety.

He doesn't respond as he continues to remain completely frozen in shock; his hand still holding the fork halfway to his mouth. Sarah Walker is standing in front of him with nothing covering her every inch of skin but the glistening water from the shower. A lone drop of water finds its way down her neck and onto her left breast. It rides the perfect curve all the way to the nipple before taking its free-fall. Her every centimeter of privates showing as Chuck is still frozen and speechless. The thin velvety lips of her vagina so beautifully molded to her crotch are directly in his face, gleaming like a shining star thanks to the water.

Sarah finally coming to terms that Chuck isn't in immediate danger allows her mind to finally assess the situation. And what her mind finds out is like a situation out of a kid's nightmare, but worse because she isn't even wearing any underwear. Her face instantly turns bright red from the blush and she crosses her left arm over her chest, effectively hiding her sweet little nipples while bringing her right hand gripping the handgun over her crotch, again, effectively blocking it from plain view. But even with her naughty bits blocked, she is still revealing as much skin as a model wearing only body paint would.

"What the hell did you scream for?" She demands testily, her voice only a few octaves higher than normal after she found herself in this predicament.

"I…" He remains almost completely still as he jaw moves up and down; no words coming out.

"Well?" Sarah finds herself annoyed and angry that she just flashed Chuck and it doesn't seem like anything is wrong at all.

"I… I stubbed my toe?" He says in such a high voice that it sounds like a question.

"Argh!" Sarah growls in annoyance that she literally just gave him a full view of her naked body because he bumped his toe on the table. "Dammit Chuck!" She huffs agitatedly and turns on her heels, stomping back into the bathroom. But not before Chuck gets a perfect view of her perfect ass. The one he has fantasized about feeling. Sure, he's seen it barely hidden behind some panties on many a cover sleepover and the occasional seduction mission, but to see it without even a string of fiber interrupting the gorgeous view; it is one of the most magnificent sights to behold. Even her vagina just barely peeks out when she spreads her legs just saying sincerely, 'hello. Nice to meet you. I'm the most gorgeous vagina in the world. Would you like to be friends?'

As the door shuts, Chuck slowly drops his gaze down to his salad. "But it hurt," he weakly whispers to no one. Suddenly, a giant smile forms on his face as his near photographic memory holds the image of a glistening wet, nude Sarah Walker above everything he's ever seen before.

Sarah huffs out a heavy breath as she leans heavily over the sink with her palms digging into the linoleum. _I guess I can flash too!_ She still cannot believe she just did that. Her mind is still reeling that she virtually just gave him an imagined spread from one of his nudie magazines. She knows he keeps them under the mattress on the left side of his bed. _I'm a spy, duh! Obviously I'm going to find them._ But she doesn't mind that he has them. He's a human being just like everyone else… and a guy who may not think about sex quite as often as the norm, but he is a guy after all. A tall, handsome, sweet guy, but still a guy.

_He's probably grinning like a hyena right now;_ she grumbles still unsure how she could've done something like that. She is still in disbelief that she just showed her every centimeter of skin to him. He had nearly a minute of just staring at her ample breasts and shaven vagina. _He must have good peripherals because his eyes didn't seem to even move._ She cracks her neck to the right, trying to break her train of thought. She knows it has already happened and she doesn't have a DeLorean with a flux compacitor so she might as well get over it and pretend like it never happened. She finally hops back into the shower, her mind starting to wonder how aroused Chuck got from seeing her naked.

(:o)

As she slaps on the beige cotton panties around her waist, she glances into the smoky mirror. She wipes away the perspiration and looks at herself in the mirror. As she does her hair up in a comfortable bun, she notices how promiscuous her outfit really is with the grey shirt, no bra under, and the panties. Then she is hit like a freight train that she had just flashed Chuck giving him ample opportunity to see her entire body so her promiscuous attire seems like a nun's habit in comparison. She lets out a single calming breath as she prays to whatever god may be listening for Chuck not to bring up her flashing.

As she hesitantly steps out of the bathroom, she turns the corner to see Chuck lying underneath the covers as he blankly stares at the television. _I see both hands. That's a good sign,_ she finds herself crudely analyzing. His eyes immediately turn to her and widen like he is getting a glimpse of the most amazing thing in the world. As she steps up to the bed, he breaks out of his awed gaze.

"I'll uh," he groans as he sits up, "I'll sleep on the floor." He tries to escape from the bed, but she interrupts him.

"No! No, it's okay," she assures sweetly as she climbs in beside him. She can tell he is nervous and she feels a bit awkward herself. She knows what has to be on his mind: her nude body. She removes the pin holding her hair up as he turns the television off. They both lean back on the headboard, the same thing on both of their minds when Chuck surprises her with his question.

"Why're you doing this?" He asks gruffly, laying it out there because he knows this is not the usual Sarah Walker take on this situation.

She's surprised by his honest heartfelt question. She was expecting something closer towards the humiliating scene earlier. She doesn't know what to attribute it to, maybe creature fear, but she doesn't dwell on it. She knows the vast deepness of his question but she isn't ready for it. She's not ready to admit that she loves him. She decides to take a page of the Chuck Bartowski book of Mannerisms and jokes, "Because the floor is gross," she turns to him with a subtle grin, "and I'm not going to make you sleep on it."

He enjoys the joke. Anytime Sarah Walker jokes is a good time. It allows him to grin just a little, but he knows her too well. He knows that the joke was just a defense mechanism. Now that he knows what's hiding behind those clothes: perfection, he wants to decipher that puzzling brain of hers. "I mean why're you here?" He asks softly, knowing he is pushing her towards the limit of her emotions. "Risking everything that you worked so hard for?"

"Because," _I love you, Chuck Bartowski._ "After everything that you've done for this country," she turns to look at him as she rests her head on her palm, "you deserve to find your father." She looks up at him as she lets her heart speak for the first time ever. "To get the Intersect out of your head…" She finds her eyes dropping as she voices this last important part, "And to have a chance at a normal life." Her voice nearly cracks at the last word, knowing what that life is. Just a boy and a girl; nothing complicated like their relationship is. He wants something simple. Something she can't give.

"Thank you," he responds soothingly as he stares into her eyes, relaying his words with innumerable power.

Her defense mechanism falls right back into place after letting her heart say its piece. "You don't have to thank me," she grins gently. "It's my job to protect you."

"What about when it's not your job?" He questions, scared of the answer that she might give. He would do anything to keep her in his life, even if that involved keeping the Intersect in his head. Because he loves her more than his own freedom and safety. "What happens to us then?" He mumbles through a sigh, knowing that this is the moment of truth. Will she finally grant him his wishes or will she crush his dreams?

She knows how much is resting on this simple question. If only their situation was simpler, she could have an answer for his question. But she can't blatantly lie to him and say she doesn't care for him. But she cannot openly tell him that she does care for him. She chooses a neutral response. She knows how unfair it is to completely ignore Chuck's pleas, but she can't reveal what she really wants. She's just not ready. She stares straightforward into his left arm as she states solemnly, "one mission at a time, Chuck."

He understands completely. He almost has to smile at her response. It was just like true Sarah Walker fashion for her response to be definitive and exacting to the point of ceasing the entire conversation. She was always so good at that and he was always fascinated by her ability to do it so flawlessly.

She reaches for the light, cutting off any possible reboot of the conversation once and for all and cuddles down into the pillow as she cannot look at Chuck. She knows he is not satisfied by her answer and she hopes he understands where she is coming from. She hates leaving Chuck out in the open where he risks the possibility of being hurt. He's still sitting up in consternation as she can see. She knows his eyes are probably glaring down at her, mulling over the unjust response she supplied. He is pulling apart every syllable and analyzing every letter to find a more finite response. She knows how his brain works and it is quite fascinating, but she cannot bear the thought of just giving him a glance. She knows he'll give up on his evaluating and resign to bed soon enough. She just needs to remain still and pretend to be sleeping.

(:o)

She can't sleep. No matter what position she tries, she still can't sleep. Her back is to him and all she can think about is how she cut off his conversation. She so badly wanted to tell him the truth. Tell him that she was helping him get the Intersect out of his head because she wants to be that girl in his life. She wants to be loved and taken care of; something she hasn't quite felt since running away from her mother. She just wanted to tell him that it will always be her mission to protect him.

She hates how she treats Chuck. It's not fair to him. He has always held his heart out in his palms for anyone willing to take it. He has always stayed optimistic through such dark times. He has always found the good in people. He loves her and she's done horrible things to people. That's proof of his optimism right there. He gives her his heart and she gives him nothing. He deserves everything from her. He deserves a simple happy normal life with the girl he loves. And it still pains her to know that she can't give that to him. Because as he once said to her: 'you will never be normal.' And that's what he wants: a normal life. She finds herself in even less comfort as these thoughts drown everything else out. It feels like the sad revelations are pulsing down her body and pricking her right in the ass.

She leans slightly back as she straightens herself, hoping the pressure against her ass goes away, but it only gets harder and moves closer to directly between both cheeks. She furrows her brow as she slides subtly around, feeling the pressure coming from a singular source. Her eyes fly open wider than saucers at the revelation. _Chuck's… arousal is pressing into my ass._ She doesn't know how to respond to it. She is already close to the edge of the bed and she doesn't want to wake him up for something he has no control over. It's actually purely her fault. She flashed him earlier. _I'm giving Chuck naughty dreams!_ She is horrified by the idea… and maybe just slightly turned on, but mostly horrified. _I kind of deserve it,_ she deprecates herself. _I deserve to be teased by his cock against my ass for all the shit I've put him through._

There was only one other time she felt his manhood and it was a total accident. She had burned another batch of corndogs while working at the Weinerlicious. Chuck was so sweet to try to help her on her cooking. If it wasn't for him, she probably would've been fired only a few weeks into the job. He spent numerous hours helping her mentally time how long to cook the corndogs for. He even tried one corndog after every batch, no matter how overcooked or undercooked it was. She probably gave him food poisoning that one night, but he never blamed her. And he never complained. He just enjoyed his time with her.

When the third batch went wrong, he tried to swoop in and salvage it as she was lifting the corndogs out of the deep fryer. She was pulling up on the carriage and didn't realize Chuck had stepped up to help her only for her to elbow him right in the groin. And she felt all of him. Those Nerd Herd slacks are thinner than bed sheets, unlike the sturdier cargo pants of the normal Buy More outfit. She immediately dropped the carriage to apologize profusely knowingly how sensitive that area of a man is, but he didn't even seem fazed. She already felt a blush growing on her cheeks, something she has been so easily able to repress in the past. He grabbed the carriage and pulled it out of the deep fryer to hang it out and let the corndogs dry off as if nothing happened. She still apologized but he assured her it was alright.

She debates on how to remedy her current situation. She has an erection pressing into her and without physically moving Chuck over; she needs to find a permanent solution. She tries sliding closer to the edge of the bed, but it doesn't feel at all comfortable when half your body is hanging off the edge. She tries scooting up towards the top of the bed, but the fetal position just isn't comfortable. She starts to wonder how she ended up on her side. She has never found sleeping on her side at all comfortable because her higher arm can never find a comfortable position. Does it go behind her or in front of her?

She finally decides to try lying on her back, but that just causes her to be closer to Chuck. Therefore, his erection is now digging into her thigh. She goes back to her side so her back is turned to Chuck and ponders what other solutions there may be. She has heard of ways to move sleeping people without waking them up by doing something simple like pinching them gently or tickling them. She doesn't know what comes over her as she reaches behind her in frustration and grips his manhood through his boxers. Her eyes widen at her sudden movement and she debates what to do with it. _I bet he's loving this dream,_ she dryly muses. As she tries to devise a situation while holding onto his manhood, his right arm suddenly finds itself around her and his hand limply on her right breast.

_Come on!_ She screams inside her head. His fingers gently curl around her tit and she feels his middle finger graze her nipple through her shirt. _I should've worn a bra._ When his second finger flicks her nipple, giving her an aroused sensation, she immediately comes to the idea that he isn't actually asleep. _He is so not sleeping. He's just fucking with me now!_ She angrily turns towards him as she huffs, "Chuck," in a quick breath. She looks at his face and realizes how tranquil he looks. His eyes are gently closed and he has a subtle grin on his lips. _Probably because of me._ She sighs in resignation as he is sleeping and it was just a coincidence that he grabbed her boob, no matter how much she enjoyed it and he would've had he been awake. She reevaluates her situation when she immediately notices that his erection is now literally pressing against her vagina through her panties. She rolls her eyes at this situation. She almost just wants to question: 'can this get any worse' but she stifles it. _Maybe this is a sign that I should fuck his brains out,_ she sardonically muses. _He's obviously turned on, and I can't help but to enjoy his erection against my pussy—no!_ She swiftly turns herself so her back is towards Chuck again. She needs to stop those thoughts and his cock pressing up against her pussy is not helping. She takes a few calming breaths as she finds herself giving up on the situation. She decides she needs to be a little more assertive and presses her ass into him along with her entire body. Without realizing it, she finally finds herself comfortable enough to sleep… leaning on him with his erection nestled gently between her legs under the curvature of her ass and kissing her vagina from behind.

**(:o)**

**I hope you guys liked this one. It just popped into my head and I wrote it all in one session. And I really hope I didn't ruin Creature Fear for anyone. Please review.**


	12. In The Twilight Hours

**Hey, it's a new update to this story. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I know things have been pretty slow going, but hopefully they will pick up soon. At the moment, I don't have any ideas demanding to be written out for this story, as this is the latest one to strike my mind. But we'll see what ignites my imagination next.**

**This story takes place early middle of season 3 before the greatest couple of all time gets together… and Hannah, because nobody liked her.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**(:o)**

Sarah knows she should feel ashamed for what she is doing, but she cannot help it. It is like an addiction that only has one cure: _him._ She hates having to confront Casey about the security feeds and being scrutinized under his disapproving eyes. He has always been fairly quiet about her relationship with Chuck, but Casey has been more than understanding. He has never once told her how foolish and pathetic she is acting. Casey should've put a stop to this so long ago, knowing she is not herself. She feels like a horrible person for what she is doing but she is not a normal person and never will be. Just like Chuck told her nearly a year ago. She may never have him, but she will always have these few memories of how her life could really be if she was just with him.

"Thank you Casey," She sighs embarrassingly as she turns to leave his apartment. "And I know," she responds to his condemning gaze. As the door to his apartment closes behind her, she tightens her black trench coat around her nearly nude body and glances at her watch. The time reads as _11:26_ at night. She can tell that Chuck is asleep after checking the video feed before she asked Casey to shut them off. "I'm sorry, Chuck," she whispers to herself before sneaking into his window through the Morgan door.

She watches his sleeping form for a few seconds, wondering how different their lives would be if he had chosen to run away with her in Prague. They could possibly be happy and together… or they could be constantly on the run and never the chance to settle into a place for more than a few days. She still ponders both of their decisions to this day. Finally, she disrobes by letting the black trench coat slide off her shoulders and pool around her feet. She stands above the end of Chuck's bed in just black lingerie panties and a sheer black bra. She doesn't know what color lingerie would be Chuck's favorite, but she knows that black is a safe choice and she'll be removing it soon enough.

She gently removes the duvet to see Chuck in his usual sleepwear of boxers and sweatpants over them. She gently climbs onto the bed and prances on all fours towards Chuck. As she settles with her knees by his hips and her hands beside his head, she whispers softly, "Chuck." She leans in and presses a soft kiss on his lips to gently stir him awake. She snakes her tongue into his mouth and plays with his tongue as he finally starts to wake up. She smiles when his eyes widen at the sight of the beautiful angel with her tongue deep into his throat. She pulls back just enough so that he can reclaim his own mouth.

"Sarah?" He squeaks out at the complete shock of seeing her straddling him and making out with him. But for some very odd reason, he feels like this has happened before. He tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes as Sarah continues her onslaught.

"Hi, Chuck," she responds saucily as she dips back in for another deep passionate kiss.

After breaking the long kiss, Chuck cannot help but wonder, "Sarah? What're you doing?"

"Fucking you," she ferociously attacks his lips again. She leans on her left hand and runs her right hand down his bare torso, feeling him shiver beneath her touch. She noticed that he only wears a shirt to sleep when they have their cover sleepovers. Her right hand finds its way down and into his pants.

"Sarah," he quickly groans into her mouth as her hand grips his erection, already hard just from her revealing outfit and the passionate kissing.

"I want little Chuck," she demands as she starts stroking him gently.

So many questions and thoughts are running through his mind, but nothing more powerful than the pure lust and need to feel the angel that is stimulating him so greatly. He is not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, which he has always believed was a stupid nonsensical saying. His hands slide up her torso and up to her chest as she cups his scrotum with her hand. She nearly giggles with excitement as her favorite part is about to start. His hands grip her breasts through her bra and his thumbs rub circles around her ever-hardening nipples. She lets out a soft moan at the amazing feeling as she leans in so he can taste her flesh. Just like always, he lifts his head and presses kisses against her cleavage while his thumbs drone her nipples into pure ecstasy.

"I want you, Chuck," she moans as she arches her back slightly. "I want you so bad."

He takes her cue better than an obedient dog as he releases her breasts and slides his sweatpants down to his knees to reveal his hard erection. Before she can even reach back to pull her panties down, he does the work for her. As she feels the lacy fabric unstick itself from her wet pussy, she slides a condom down the length of his hard cock. He is slightly surprised at how ready she is, but he knows she's always prepared for everything and anything. She winks salaciously at him before she lowers herself down onto his erection and grins almost as if in relief as she closes her eyes and crooks her head back. But the night is only just started and she feels his hands quickly slide back up her toned abdomen and under her bra, popping the transparent material off and freeing her tits for his viewing and playing pleasure.

She wouldn't miss it for the world as she opens her eyes and looks down at Chuck to see his eyes widen in awe at such soft ample breasts. "Give it to me, Chuck," she demands as she leans her chest into his face and lifts herself up to the tip of his cock. He takes her right nipple into his mouth and she slams down to the hilt of his erection. He instinctively bites down on her nipple from the quick rush of arousal through him. She sucks in quick breath as she moans, "yes." She entwines her fingers into his hair and locks his head to her chest as she continues to bounce on top of his hard long cock.

"God, Sarah," he moans as she quickens her bounces and his hands find their way to her ass. He gives both cheeks a nice tight squeeze before sliding up and gripping her hips. He helps her as he thrusts into her and controls her with his hands on her hips, taking some of the workload off of her. She loves when he takes control. Last time he was a little more hesitant to take the steering wheel from her. But she is already on the verge of a climax and doesn't want Chuck to be tentative; not when she needs to feel him inside her. She wants him to take her and make her moan in complete ecstasy. She doesn't want him to let up until he's done with her, whenever he deems it time to stop.

"Don't stop," she demands as arches her back and pushes herself back down to his hilt.

"Why…" he moans huskily in pleasure between each thrust, "are you… doing this?"

"Chuck, I need you," she responds as she lets him lift her and slam her onto and around his cock, increasing the heat inside her. "Just… don't stop."

"Never," he responds confidently as he spins them and towers over her while he is still inside her.

Sarah smiles mischievously. She hasn't been taken like this in the last two times. She loves when he gets confident. He uses all his force combined with gravity to penetrate deep inside her sopping pussy as he lets her legs extend past his hips. Thrust after thrust, the arousing heat builds inside the both of them and she feels herself losing it. She cannot withstand the arousal flaring inside her from being taken from on top by Chuck.

"Oh god, Chuck," she moans breathily as she feels her abdomen tightening and the rush of orgasm firing down her entire body. "I'm cumming," she finally lets out a nearly silent squeaky moan as he continues to thrust in and out of her until every last drop of heat releases from her body. As they both ride their orgasms to the end, he gently softens his thrusts until he comes to a complete stop while still inside her. He starts gently kissing her right ankle and trails the kisses up to her knee before slipping out from inside her.

She falls back against the bed as her buxom bosoms heave up and down from her labored breath. She smiles up at him as he continues kissing up her left thigh now. As he reaches the apex of her legs where her vagina is still dripping and throbbing with almost painful arousal, he presses the gentlest kiss to the top of her vaginal lips. He skillfully uncovers her clit and gives it a soft suckle to ease her climax.

"Chuck," she shakily whispers as she still finds her breath escaping her. He lasted long enough to make her cum for the first time.

He releases her clit and kisses up her shaven crotch and up her toned abdomen as he lowers her ass and legs to the bed. He makes a quick pit stop to give both hard nipples some wet warm attention before continuing up her neck. She watches with awe as he has never done this before. He usually stops at her pussy and collapses at her side. But not this time. He is getting stronger and gaining more endurance. He is still kissing her neck now and getting closer to her luscious lips. When he reaches his destination, his lips stick to hers with each kiss when he finally collapses to her right side.

He looks over at her, awestruck with what happened; confused with what happened; overjoyed with what happened. "Sarah," he whispers softly, but the single word carries so much behind it.

She lays herself across his left side as she lets her head rest on his shoulder and her left leg hook around his far leg. "Chuck," she mimics in his same whispering tone, almost begging for him to not continue.

"You don't know how much I wanted that," he states as his left arm curls around her waist and keeps her in close while his right hand starts to softly run circles on her left ass cheek. "How much I want you." His right hand gently strokes some stray hairs from her face. "You're so damn beautiful, Sarah. I'm just… I'm so happy right now. To have you in my arms. I didn't think…"

"Chuck," she tries to interrupt him, knowing she cannot take the emotions he so easily can brew inside her.

"Please, Sarah," he continues softly as he presses a soft kiss to the top of her golden head. "I need you to know… that everything I've done, every decision I've made… it was for you. You've always been the first thing on my mind."

Sarah can feel the tears threatening to emerge once again. She told herself that she wasn't going to let herself cry again. She wasn't going to let him spill his heart again. This is the fifth time she's heard this and it still brings her to tears from how honest and truthful his words are.

"I just didn't want you to have to live your life on the run," he continues earnestly as his right fingers circle the circumference of her buttock. "I couldn't take the pain of knowing what I was forcing on you. And I know how much you love being a spy. I couldn't take that away from you, Sarah. I want you to be happy and I know being a spy makes you happy. I thought that if I stayed in Prague that I could be a spy and we could be together… as partners… and as lovers. We'd finally be together and you wouldn't have to give anything up. You'd still get to be a spy."

Chuck can feel her now heavy tears drip onto his chest. He gently slides her entire body up so he can see her face. He delivers a gentle soothing kiss on her lips. "But then my stupid brain—I'm the biggest moron in the world. I should've told you my plan in Prague. God, I'm so dumb," his eyes start to water as he explains his emotions. "And then I got scared that I screwed things up with you and the Intersect stopped working. I don't even know why, but then suddenly I was kicked out and wound up losing everything," he starts to shake at remembering the horrifically painful past. "I had nothing, Sarah," he starts to sob openly, unable to hold in his feelings. "I had no one. I thought I lost you and I couldn't even call you to tell you how sorry I was and what my plan for us was. I was so scared, Sarah," he snorts to keep his nose from running as his emotions and tears pour. "I thought I lost you forever and would never see you again." He takes a few calming breaths to gather his emotions. "I… I love you, Sarah. I always have."

For the fifth time, she doesn't know how to react to his explanation. She can't imagine what he was going through, losing everything, but it strikes her at her core. She is now openly sobbing with him. She hates how she can't say that she loves him back. All she can do is choke up and let out tears at his words. She feels it and she knows she does. Chuck is the only one who has ever made her feel this way. He is the only person who has ever made her feel absolutely cherished and happy. He is the first person who has ever felt like a home with a family and all. And she wants that. She never knew it until him. But she wants it more than anything in her life now.

She can't take it anymore as she turns to kiss him on the lips, tear-stained cheeks pressing against his. "I'm so sorry, Chuck," she sobs sadly as she lets her nude body deflate on top of his.

"No, I'm sorry, Sarah," he responds adamantly as he wipes away the remnants of tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry for putting you through all that pain of leaving you. I should've told you my plan back in Prague. I'm such an idiot. I don't even deserve you."

Again, he comes out with the sweetest self-deprecating response and she cannot take another minute of it. "Why do you have to be so damn sweet?" She tries to smile through her emotional tears.

"I have my moments," he smiles back up at her, trying to take the conversation into a lighter genre.

"Damn you," she nuzzles her face into his neck as she contemplates when she should end the conversation. "Why do you have to make it so hard?"

"That wasn't a double entendre, was it?" He jokes with a bright grin, loving every moment with the gorgeous blonde angel on top of him. She looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow and a tight grin. "Because I'm kind of surprised that I lasted that long," he shyly states with an embarrassed grin. "I mean, it's been a while and well… you're super gorgeous and all."

His words take her over the point of no return as she uncontrollably sobs into his chest at how adorable and sweet he is. After everything he has been through, he is still able to be optimistic and loving. She knows what she has to do and it is always the toughest thing for her. She has always contemplating on just once letting things continue naturally.

"Hey," he soothingly coos as he strokes her back softly, "it's okay."

"I'm so sorry, Chuck," she continues in utter misery as her right hand reaches behind the unused pillow. "Please forgive me, Chuck. Please," she looks up into his eyes as she pleads the last word and tears continue to pour from her eyes.

"It's okay, Sarah," he responds honestly. "Forgive you for what?" He queries in confusion. She didn't do anything wrong. She was totally justified in being cold to him for what he did to her.

She can't answer him, not because of the tears and emotions caught in her throat but because she hasn't done the deed she wants the forgiveness for yet.

"Can you forgive me?" He continues at her silent sobbing into his chest. "Can you forgive me for what I did to you? I understand if you can't," he glances away in sad contemplation if she can't give him the forgiveness he so badly needs. "I really am sorry, Sarah."

"I forgive you, Chuck," she immediately responds as she breaks down in tears. She slides her hand back from beneath the pillow and brings it to his neck. He suddenly feels a prick on his neck. "Please forgive me, Chuck," she cries as she drops her head into his chest, crying for what she's done to him. She has brought on yet again the worst form a torture she could possibly imagine. This is now the fifth time she has put him through this agony only for him to not remember it. She hates herself for what she's done. Every time she does this, it kills her inside, but she needs him. She needs him more than he knows and if this is the only way she can have him then she will take what she can get. She will suffer through the torture of hearing his heartfelt honest explanation for Prague as long as she can spend an hour being real with him.

She removes the twilight dart from his neck as she wipes her tears with her left hand. She will again have to go through the whole process of cleaning him up, redressing him and tucking him neatly under the covers so nothing is out of the ordinary. "I love you, Chuck," she whispers softly to the sleeping man, knowing he won't remember anything that happened tonight.

**(:o)**

**I hope this gives the word "Twilight" a new and better meaning ;)**

**Please review.**


	13. The First Time

**Don't call this a comeback; I've been here for years. Rocking my peers and putting suckers in tears. I've been tricked into rewatching Chuck and writing this chapter by an infamous new name (face doesn't really work here) who is working on his/her own story. We will hopefully see it posted here soon and it will be an awesome titled story written by **_**Whiskeyflips**_**. So this idea came from him/her and I hope you all enjoy.**

**This takes place at the end of "Chuck Vs. The Anniversary," the first episode of Season 4 right after Chuck explained to Sarah and Casey that he'd been looking for his mother while inside his dad's secret base.**

**Warnings for sexual content and gooeyness.**

**(:o)**

"So this is where you grew up?" Sarah queried as she strolled beside Chuck's left side, her right hand tightly enclosed around Chuck's left. The house was fairly large and quaint with three bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. The lights illuminated the house quite well and everything seemed too clean for having been abandoned for approximately fifteen years.

"Yep," Chuck softly responded as his thoughts send him back to his jaded childhood.

"The house is surprisingly clean for being empty for so long," Sarah continued to force small talk as they strolled through the house.

"Yea," Chuck softly responded again, both of them coming to the easy conclusion that Steven had been coming here for years for his research.

"Something on your mind?" Sarah curiously asked, putting a halt to Chuck's meander through memory lane.

"Just memories," answered Chuck. "Good ones, bad ones…"

"Mostly bad ones?" Sarah's eyes twinkled with melancholy at all the adversity he had to endure and survive.

"Yea," Chuck sighed in resignation. "This is where my dad left me; my mom left me. Ellie was forced to raise me—"

"But aren't there good memories too?" Drove Sarah, hoping to direct the conversation towards happier thoughts.

"Well, yea," Chuck admitted with a shrug. "Morgan and I had many all-nighters of grape soda and Mario Kart," a grin formed on Chuck's lips as he reminisces in the positives of his childhood. Sarah flashed a welcome smile to give him a green light to continue along his path of positive nostalgia. "You know," he continued as he opened a door to his right, "this was my safe haven from the perils of the big bad evil world."

Sarah gazed in with utter awe as the door creaked open to reveal furniture covered in white sheets. "This was your bedroom?" Sarah asked as curiosity teemed along her mind. The room is calm and quaint with a children's desk along the wall across from the entrance and a twin bed to the left.

"The one and only," Chuck explained likes a car salesman. "Wow, I think this is the same bed as when I lived here." He peeked under the white sheet to see the familiar bed frame.

Sarah pulled the sheet completely off to reveal a clean mattress that was protected by the white sheet. "The same exact bed, huh?" Sarah haughtily questioned as she admired the clean mattress before her.

"Yea…" Chuck drawled as his brow furrowed in curiosity because of Sarah's implicating tone.

"Anything…" she pondered the best use of words to use. "Happen here?" Sarah crooked her head as a naughty grin formed on her lips.

"What could've possibly happened here?" Chuck stared at his girlfriend as his mind debated on what Sarah's intentions may be.

"Just… has this bed…" Sarah's tone teetered on intrigue and naughty passion, "been christened?"

"What?" Chuck shockingly flinched backwards at Sarah's train of thought; his eyes widened to their extremes.

Sarah, unscathed, continued with her interrogation. "Have you ever—"

"No! What?" Chuck stuttered nervously. "I was just a child; a kid."

"So only your right hand has had the pleasure," Sarah questioned in her dirty line of thought as she walked around him to put him between herself and the bed.

"I don't even want to know what that means," Chuck protested as he still doesn't want to think of her implications.

"It means I'm going to be your first," Sarah prowled like a feline lion cornering her prey.

"Sarah?" Chuck worriedly asked as he backed towards the bed, but she had already pounced on her prey.

Chuck fell backwards onto the bed with the weight of not just himself but his blonde girlfriend too. Her lips smashed into his and her hands roamed his body with fervor and lust. Chuck knew the inevitable was coming, so he decided on welcoming it with arms wide open. Sarah's top had already been rolled up to her armpits by Chuck's hands as the passion heated both of them.

"Just a moment," Chuck breathily whispered as he broke the kiss. He quickly pulled her blouse over her head so the mouth to mouth can carry on. Sarah let out a giggle as he tossed her shirt on the floor, leaving her in just her beige bra. "I love it when you giggle like that," Chuck murmured as he reconnected the passionate kiss.

"And I love it when you take the initiative," she retorted as she leaned back, straddling his legs. She reached down and made quick work of his belt and pants zipper. As she worked his pants loose, he popped her bra off like a professional. The offending material landed on Chuck's chest and he swiftly brushed it off onto the floor. Sarah smiled down at him as his hands came up to caress her freed tits. She loved it when Chuck played with them. He always dedicated a good few minutes just on her breasts, teasing and pinching her hard nipples with care and arousal. Plus, it gave her a chance to slide Chuck's polo up to reveal his masculine abdomen and hairy chest. She loved running her fingers through his soft grizzly hairs, tickling her palms with absolute delight.

"I'm so glad Casey insisted on driving himself," Chuck huffed as if out of breath from all the passionate kissing.

"Shut up and take my pants off," Sarah demanded as Casey is the last thought she wants on her mind.

If there was one thing Chuck had to say he loved most about Sarah in the bedroom, and he would need to have a rocket aimed at his head, was her flexibility. She never boasted about it or flaunted it, but she had the suppleness of an Olympic gymnast. Even in her jeans, Chuck was able extract her from the resisting material with ease as she lifted herself nimbly, balancing herself with her chest against his face. She reeled in her knees as the jeans roll around her patellae and down her ankles. Once she slipped out of the denim, she extended her legs and went back to straddling her man.

Chuck smiled goofily up at her. He loved when her breasts cuddled his face so wholly and lovingly. Sarah's grin grew at Chuck's expression as she sat there in just her beige panties. "Hi," Chuck stammered with hazy eyes after getting his sight back.

"Hi," Sarah responded with the same blissful aura.

"No matter how much I enjoy the foreplay…" Chuck stated with a confident grin, "Let's continue where we left off."

"That's more like it," Sarah expertly twisted around and slid up so her ass was in his face as she pulled his pants and boxers off with one fell swoop. "That's even more like it," she admired her handiwork and the hard penis before her. Sarah licked her lips at the gift between her thighs as Chuck pulled her panties down. She let herself roll onto her back as she slipped her panties completely off before lying on top of him, skin to skin; warmth to warmth.

Chuck gently wrapped his hands around her waist to hold her close to him. He breathed in her refreshing fragrance as his hands spread in opposite directions. His left hand roamed north to engulf her left mound as his right hand ventured south to the sweet valley of nectar. Sarah bellowed out a moan at sudden intense pleasure to her most sensitive areas.

"Chuck," Sarah lamented in ecstasy as she arched her back and her head fell just over Chuck's left shoulder; his fingers flicking and pinching her clit. She turned to look at him as he turned to look at her. They shared a glance of pure unconditional love before crashing their lips together once again.

Multiple moans of deliciousness and passion escaped their lips as their kiss escalated and Chuck's fingers penetrated. Sarah's hand reached down between her legs, grazing Chuck's pumping right forearm as she gripped his erect manhood and stroked it up and down slowly. A moan released into Sarah's mouth at the sudden pleasurable pumping she began on him.

"I want it," Sarah suddenly blurted out as she lifted herself and reached into his pants that were hanging on the edge of the bed frame. She quickly pulled out the needed item from the left pocket to reveal Chuck's emergency condom she had forced him to carry at all times since they got together. The condom had been replaced many times now and had definitely come in handy just as many times. She peeled the condom from its shell and slid it down his hard member with one easy stroke.

Her eyes met his as she straddled him and gently guided him inside her until she reached the hilt. After five seconds, she lifted herself and slid back down. After only four seconds, she lifted herself and fell back down to the hilt. After three seconds, she rose and then crashed down. After two seconds, she sprung up to smash back down onto him. After only a second, she gyrated up and back down, engulfing all of him; her breasts bouncing up and down affably.

She continued to rise and fall around his erect penis with increased frequency and intensity. His hands secured her hips to help her bounce up and down, sucking him in and out. Moans started to release from her luscious soft lips as grunts reverberated from Chuck's throat. Sarah's spine arced like a crescent as her neck elongated and her throat opened towards the ceiling. With every rise and fall, a guttural moan escaped her lungs.

Chuck started to lift his ass off the bed to try to penetrate his lovely girlfriend further. He felt the increasing heat building inside her slick pussy, only pushing him closer to his own orgasm. As if lightning has struck, Sarah suddenly lurched forward to support herself with both arms stretched beside Chuck's head as the orgasm rocked her. She thundered out a loud shuddering moan as her stomach clenched and she released her nectar around Chuck's covered cock.

The fluids of Sarah's cum allowed Chuck to slide with so little friction that his love and passion is released in multiple spurts of semen that the condom gathered at the tip. With a few more crashes, both of them spent their energy and after sharing another gaze of pure unadulterated love, Sarah lightly collapsed atop Chuck. She basked in the warmth of his body as she slid him out of her. His arms immediately wrapped around her back and held her close to him, their love and passion keeping them warm throughout the night.

(:o)

Sarah leisurely relaxed on her unclothed back as Chuck's naked form rested closely beside her left side. Chuck's fingers slowly walked up her left thigh and along her hip. She smiled at the soft touch of his fingers as they climbed up her toned abdomen. Her smile grew as she gazed over at him gazing back, taking in the sight of her pure naked beauty. As his index and middle finger reached the underside of her left breast, the middle finger disengaged and the index finger dragged up her perfect hill. The instance his finger conquered Mount Everest, it celebrated with gentle laps around Sarah's quarter-sized areola.

"Chuuuuuuuuuck," Sarah adorably whined with a lovable grin adorned on her face.

"I love you," Chuck smiled brightly at his girlfriend and object of pure affection.

"I love you," Sarah quickly responded with a kiss on his lips.

"I must say," Chuck grinned at the girl beside him, "this was definitely a great first."

"Yea," Sarah sighed in agreement as she stared up at the ceiling, realizing that her life is perfect right now. She had everything she never knew she wanted and she couldn't be happier.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my dad's base," Chuck remorsefully admitted. "I just knew you would want to help and I didn't want to overwhelm you since you've been on mission after mission and—"

"Chuck," Sarah interrupted calmly.

"Please, Sarah," he begged with veracity and eagerness, "I need to tell you this. Today finally made me realize that I may want to find my mom, but you guys are so much more important to me. I almost lost you because of my search. You mean way too much to me."

"Chuck," Sarah gently intruded, "you saved us *because* you were searching for your mom. If you hadn't been looking," Sarah explained with a heavy aching heart, "then you would've been across the world when we got captured. We would've been dead… and I would've lost you…" A lone tear escaped Sarah's left eye and Chuck swiftly captured it on his finger.

"I would've saved you no matter what," Chuck assured soothingly. "You know that I could never lose you either."

"You are a great spy," Sarah stated honestly as a serious grin replaced the frown. "And not because of the Intersect, Chuck. You've been a great spy since you stopped Zarnow and landed the helicopter. You've done things I've never seen even the best spies do."

"Things even you never did?" Asked Chuck with candid intrigue. To know that he has done things that even the greatest spy in the world in his eyes has never done before would be the ultimate compliment.

"I think it's safe to say I have never defused a satellite full of missiles by beating a video game," Sarah spoke with earnest glee. "Nor has any spy done that before." They both shared a laugh of reminiscence at the good times they had as spies before they even got together for real. "Did you know that Volkoff's agent, Marco, was looking for you and Morgan?"

"What?" Chuck's lip furled with jest.

"Yea," Sarah chuckled, her breasts bouncing in an arousing fashion. "He called you guys 'master spies' who evaded them through expert use of public transportation."

"Wow," chortled Chuck. "Public transportation was all Morgan's idea. I wanted to rent cars but do you know how hard it is to find an Enterprise Rent-A-Car in Tangiers?" They shared another bout of affable laughter at how well Chuck and Morgan did by accident, only proving that Chuck does have what it takes to be a spy with or without the Intersect.

After a long amiable silence and their laughter coming to a cease, Sarah broke it with a soft "Chuck?" He turned to look into her eyes, sensing the gravity in her tone. "You are an amazing spy. And you've accomplished so much without help from the Intersect. You may have some of the best problem-solving skills that not even spy training could teach you. You're amazing, Chuck. You really are."

"Thank you, Sarah," he nodded courteously at her honest compliment. "But I had the best teachers," he assured with the honesty that rivaled hers, implicating that she and Casey were the ones who taught him to be such a successful spy.

Sarah turned herself into his arms and curled her right leg around his legs. She loved being in his warm embrace that could make all her problems melt away. "I'll see what the CIA has on your mom and her codename Frost."

"Thank you," Chuck clenched her tighter into his arms. "But I'm tired of this, Sarah," he admitted painfully, a nightmarish thought forming in her mind. "I hate waking up to an empty bed. I hate not being able to hold you in my arms like this. I hate not being to say 'I love you' to you."

"I know, Chuck," Sarah shared his sentiments exactly, relieved that he was just tired of being without her and not with her. "I hated being away from you; staying in hotels and government safe houses without you. I can't believe I was actually contemplating sexting."

"Morgan practically ambushed me on those," Chuck confessed with a chuckle. "I very much like the real sexing much much more."

"Me too," Sarah giggled. "And Casey wasn't exactly the most loving companion," she joked with a sly grin.

"And you said you weren't funny," Chuck replied with an adoring grin. "Wow I love you so much," he sighed in awe at his amazing girlfriend as he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, enjoying the feeling he had been starved for so long.

Sarah just smiled at her adorable boyfriend that ignites the flame in her heart with everything he does. They shared a slow long kiss of pure love before holding each other securely. They remained there for minutes, just basking in each other's warmth and affection.

She broke the silence by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before murmuring, "let's go home, Chuck."

"Good idea," he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, hoping to enjoy just a little more cuddle time with the woman he loves before having to get back to real life.

**Well, that's done. And I don't know if this is actually a return as much as just getting conned into writing another chapter. But what's done is done and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that this chapter slightly contradicts Chuck Versus the Fear of Death and Versus Phase Three, but Chuck has always been slow to accept compliments.**

**Please review.**


	14. What You'll Be Missing Out On

**This idea has been one I've thought about over the years, but since I've recently been roped back into writing more for this story, I decided to play it out for all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it continues a scene from Chuck Versus Agent X where Chuck is trying to find the correct outfit for his bachelor party in Vegas and Sarah is all wet and naked in the bubbly bathtub. Enjoy…**

**WARNING: Mature rating for sexual content, language, and overall awesomeness.**

**(:o)**

"Vegas, Vegas, what does a bachelor wear in Vegas?" Chuck mumbled to himself as he eyed his outfit in the angled full-body mirror inside the bathroom. He was wearing a faded blue button-up collared shirt with a tan sports coat over the shirt. Sarah was soaking in the bathtub, enjoying the warm bubbly spa that always helped her relax. Sarah was meticulously picking at her fingernails to prim herself for her bachelorette party that night.

"I can't believe you never been to Vegas," she stated before she looked over at her fiancé, eliciting a laugh at his ridiculous getup. "And by the way, a bachelor *does not* wear that," she assured with a subtle finger point toward his ludicrous outfit before going back to analyzing her cubicles.

"What?" Chuck acted appalled as he stood before his fiancé and the mirror in his business casual top and an orange gradient bathing suit below. "You're not digging the whole business up top, party below the waist thing? I figured it covered all the Vegas activities in one fell swoop."

Sarah scoffed to herself.

"Speaking of looks, you're doing an awful lot of maintenance over there," he noticed as she seductively ran the soapy loofa in her right hand up and down her long silky leg sticking up from the cloudy bubbles. He slipped off his jacket to put in the 'most likely not, but still possible' pile.

"I'm just reminding you of what you'll be missing out on in Vegas," she explained with a hint of sauciness and confidence.

"Oh trust me, I'll remember," he smiled at her and she happily smiled back at how honest yet playful his tone was.

"Where's Ellie taking you guys anyways?" He curiously asked, hoping to drive the conversation away from his failure to find the right outfit. He lifted a black sports coat as a possible helpful addition to his apparently atrocious outfit, holding it up to compare it to his shirt.

"I'm not sure," Sarah admitted with a tinge of frustration and a hint of aggravation. "Every time I do recon, she's on your dad's computer. She spends a lot of time on that thing," her right hand ran the length of her calf and shin with increased speed.

"Yea, well, Ellie's always been into puzzles, you know. Logic puzzles, Sudoku," he explained as Sarah just listened in regarded silence, "crosswords, and one of my earliest memories of my sister was when she solved the twelve-sided Rubik's cube before," he fought with his button-up shirt to straighten it, "I even got mine out of the box."

"Have you… spoken to Devon yet?" She asked, powering through the awkward feeling that rose inside her. "Tell him that you know Ellie's still using the computer?" She knew it was a sore subject for him because Ellie has never lied to him before, but now not only Ellie lied but Devon lied as well.

Chuck shook his head, "No," as he joined her on the edge of the bathtub, "not yet." He sighed. "I'm planning on having a good man-to-man talk as soon as we get to Vegas," he explained truthfully. "I mean it's the perfect place to have a sincere honest heartfelt conversation," he finished with an earnest furl of his brow.

"You really have never been to Vegas, have you?" She questioned as he is so ignorant of how sinful and devious Vegas really is.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck wondered with an expectant answer as he is tired of feeling like an ignorant child.

"Chuck," Sarah gathered his full attention with the single word, "Vegas is the gambling capital of the world where drinking and sex rival each other as the largest activity."

"It can't be that bad," Chuck rolled his eyes at her explanation.

"Drinking in public and prostitution are legal," Sarah deadpanned.

"Oh really?" His eyebrows danced adorably.

Without hesitation, Sarah grabbed Chuck's right wrist and pulled him towards her. Chuck yelped as the momentum took his whole body. She spread her legs as Chuck's bathing suit glided effortlessly along the blue tiles and he splashed into the bubbly water and landing right on top of Sarah's very wet, very naked body.

Chuck took a moment to recover as he spat out some bubbles and soapy water. "Plegh!" He groaned with a scrunched face. "So not cool."

Sarah's only response was a passionate kiss on his soapy lips. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go to Vegas?" Sarah seductively questioned with a glob of bubbles slowly sliding down her right cheek from Chuck splashing in.

"Good thing I'm wearing a bathing suit," Chuck quipped with a grin at how adorable and sexy his fiancé looked.

"You mean *too bad* you're wearing a bathing suit," Sarah pouted with a cute puckered expression.

"You know I'm going to have to pay you back for this, right?" Chuck's lips bent upward deviously.

"You'll never make me talk, Mr. Sarah Walker!" Sarah bellowed as if ready to survive a gruesome torture.

"But I can make you scream," Chuck's right hand dove under the clouds and swam like an eel and directly between her legs.

"Ahh!" Sarah squealed as his fingers slipped inside her vagina. "Chuck!" She shouted as she was defenseless against his torture because she had pulled him into the tub between her legs. "Stop!" She begged happily as his fingers pumped like a piston inside her. After a few more seconds of her grueling torture, she finally gave in, "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Alright," Chuck's fingers retreated from deep inside her, but remained loitering around the lips of her cunt. "Now, Mrs. Chuck Bartowski, are you ready to talk?"

"Never," Sarah pursed her lips tightly.

"Maybe we should try two hands," Chuck let his thought be heard by his captor as both his hands gripped her inner thighs and started to slide toward her heated core.

"Okay, okay," Sarah jovially relented. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know all the secrets of this so-called city of sin," Chuck answered with narrow eyes.

"Okay," Sarah smiled at him as his hands pulled her vagina flush against his erection through his bathing suit. "First, almost everything is located on the Strip," she explained as his hands surfed up her body. "All the hotels have casinos for gambling."

"I know that stuff," Chuck's lips lifted almost as high as his hands that groped her breasts through the warm water. "Tell me the dirty details or I'll have to start torturing you again."

"Mmm…" Sarah hummed in arousal at his hands turning her firm tits into putty. "Okay… they have the largest strip club in the world…"

"And how would you know that?" Chuck raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I had a mission where I went undercover as a stripper," she straightly explained without missing a beat, "to stop a Persian druglord."

"What? Wha—wha—wha—what? Really?" Chuck's hands stopped suddenly and his jaw dropped as his cool, calm interrogator façade slipped.

"No, not really," she rolled her eyes at how gullible he was. "Don't be ridiculous. It's common knowledge."

"You're walking a fine line, Agent Walker," Chuck's eyes narrowed once again as he fell back into his role as interrogator.

"And drinking in public is legal," Sarah lectured as his hands continued their massage on her soapy chest.

"Sounds fun," Chuck smirked.

"And they have every possible game you can think of to gamble on."

"Don't worry, I know gambling quite well," he cockily assured with a nod.

"Says the man who lost one hundred thousand on a single roll of roulette," Sarah turned the tables on him with her own expectantly raised eyebrow.

Chuck's brow furrowed before remembering the painful mission of imagining Sarah getting 'close' to Lon Kirk. "I wasn't at the top of my game at the moment," he defended, recalling her coldness after the kiss and Bryce leaving. "You still remember that?" He suddenly crooked his head.

"Yea, and there's no mulligans in Vegas," she smiled as she pulled him in for a heated kiss that wiped away any distraught memories from that emotionally tough mission so many years ago. After a minute consisting of kissing and groping, Sarah finally broke the kiss. "Now fuck me Chuck and find out what you will be missing out on while in Vegas."

"Mmm…" He smiled brightly at his gorgeous naked girlfriend before he dug into the bubbles and slid his bathing suit down to his knees. He grappled her hips and pulled her towards him, his erect penis pushing right into her. She let out a breathy moan when he filled her to the hilt. He started to push her away and pull her back, her ass effortlessly sliding along the smooth ceramic tub as he penetrated in and out of her. Her back arched, causing her breasts to surface over the clouds like heavenly gifts from the gods. Chuck leaned in and took her left nipple into his mouth and teased it with his teeth and tongue.

Chuck pumped in, then out. In, then out. In, then out until she started to hyperventilate from the pleasure; her chest rising and dropping like a thrill ride at an amusement park. Sarah's moans increased in tempo up to the point of sounding like a thirsty dog. And just when Chuck thought she was ready to cum, she pushed him off her and retracted her legs towards her chest. Chuck was about to protest when she rolled herself around and stood on her knees and hands. Chuck knew what she wanted and smiled at not only her beauty and sexiness, but her intelligence as well. They both know they can't risk an unexpected pregnancy at this particular juncture in their lives and a condom doesn't exactly work well underwater. She waited on all fours like a dog for him to go on the offensive.

Chuck lined himself up for her tight little asshole and struck deep and true. Sarah let out an almost pained growl as he dilated her asshole to extreme lengths, grinding in and out of it with her ass cheeks bouncing off his thighs with each thrust. She reached down between her legs with her right hand and rubbed her pussy vigorously, enjoying the pleasure from both orifices at the same time. Moving to such a tight hole caused increased friction along his hard cock, pushing him over the edge quicker than he was used to. His abdominal muscles tightened and then pushed all his heated passion down towards his pelvis and he shot his cannon, filling the jubilant blonde's ass with his hot white cum. He pushed out the rest of his energy in three heaving thrusts before relaxing back.

But Sarah wasn't done yet. She was still rubbing herself intimately, now letting her left hand join the party as she rested on her knees and ass. Chuck watched in fascination as she tried her best to scratch the itch between her legs, but then felt selfish. She let him cum into her ass and she has yet to have her own orgasm. Chuck sympathized with his lovely fiancé so he gently pulled her hands away from her vagina. "Here, let me," he pleaded softly, her trust in him abundantly clear by the way she relaxed in his embrace. He turned her around so he could see her hooded twinkling eyes. He lifted her by her hips so she sat on the edge of the tub. Bubbles were dripping down her whole body and she felt a slight shiver from the sudden loss of warmth, but she soon got more than just the warmth back.

Chuck couldn't tell what was the water and what was her. All he knew was that she wanted to cum and she was extremely wet. He wiped away some of the stray bubbles from her sopping cunt and dug in face first. He expertly licked up the length of her lips and suckled her clit. She moaned as she extended her mouth towards the ceiling. Chuck held her firmly to the tub with his hands on her thighs and his tongue inside her pussy. She was already close to cumming when she had two hands between her legs, but with Chuck's sexy enthusiasm and selfless urge to help her, she found herself already cumming without enough time to warn Chuck.

Chuck felt her walls clench around his tongue and he couldn't help but shut his eyes out of habit as he knew what was coming. Like a river rapid, Sarah's vagina unleashed a torrent of juice directly into Chuck's mouth. He couldn't gather all of it so it ran down the sides of his mouth and down his neck to mix in with his soaked collared shirt. He remained inside her, letting her ride the orgasm wave until it crashed down and dissipated on the shore. When she was finally done, he felt her thighs relax and he pulled away with a bright smile on his face. She somehow always tasted delicious. He gazed up at her, his smile only growing from the tranquil pleasant grin on her face that showed she was perfectly content with where she was in life at this specific moment. She had everything she could possibly want with a lovely caring boyfriend and will soon get more than she knew she wanted with a dream wedding that only the amazing man before her could've granted her.

"That was amazing," Sarah sighed down at the lovely man between her legs.

"I just wanted to remind you of what you'll be missing out on while I'm in Vegas," he slyly grinned at her.

She jumbled her lips up adorably before pushing him into the water. He grabbed her thighs and she came splashing in with him. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and brought her in for a devilishly tasteful kiss.

**I hope this was enjoyable as I had always wondered if anything more happened in that bathroom before they went their separate ways for their parties. I mean, Sarah was actually shown naked for the first time on the show.**

**Please review.**


End file.
